The child of tragedy
by BigPapaGrim
Summary: Fate has a way of being cruel, which is especially the case with one Ken Kaneki. He goes through a life of pain at a young age. What happens when he is saved from death by something that is considered a monster in his world. Will he finally be able to have a happy life or will his life only hold more tragedy
1. When I found you

**When I found you**

In Tokyo there are beings know as ghouls. Ghouls are very similar to humans, they look and act exactly like us. The only difference is that they consume human flesh. These said beings are the cause of many innovations in the city. One being the sectioning off of Tokyo into twenty-four area's that are known as wards. But the most important is the creation of the Commission of Counter Ghoul better known as the CCG. The CCG's primary objective is to seek out and eradicate ghouls. This was a good thing if you were human, but for ghouls it is a nightmare. Some fear the CCG and die cowering in fear while some hate them and die trying to retaliate.

This world is the definition of black and white. Forever stuck in conflict between human and ghoul, good and evil. Or at least that is what Kaneki Ken believed.

Fate always had a way at playing with Kaneki. His father died before he was born which forced him and his mother to move into the fourth ward. Six years later his mother died due to stress and over working herself. The trauma from losing his mother and the stress from living on the street caused his hair to turn to a snow white. It also caused a change in his mental state. At school he never played with kids, he'd never smile or talk. which lead to bullying from his class mates. Fate had forced him to grow up and realize how cruel the world he lived in was.

After a year on the street Kaneki new how to survive. He knew what trash cans to dig through, what stores to rob. He had a system and it worked. Then his life was changed by a man most would consider a monster, but to Kaneki he was a brother.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

It was the middle of December and Kaneki was on one of his usual food runs. He's been walking through snow for hours trying to find food. _"I'm so hungry and cold'_ Kaneki always hated the snow it was cold and reminded him of his hair. It also made it harder to find food. Kaneki was on the verge of giving up till his nose caught the sent of something. He quickly ran towards the smell hoping it was something he could get his hands on. He turned down a alleyway, the scent was getting stronger he could smell it. He took a right at the end of the alleyway and bumped into a middle-aged man.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going brat"

Kaneki saw that the man dropped something on the ground. " Sir what is that"

The man turned his head to the direction he dropped his food. "It's hamburger steak. Why?"

Kaneki gulped trying to hide how desperate he was. The hamburger steak smelled amazing it's been for ever since he had a real meal. even if it is just scraps. "Do you think i could have it?"

The man stood up and walked over to the trey of food. "Do you Honestly think" The man looked Kaneki in the eyes as he raised his foot above the trey. " I would give anything to a bum like you" Just before the man's foot could come into contact with the trey Kaneki used all the strength he could muster to knock the man on the ground. When the man hit the ground Kaneki snatched up the plate of food and ran towards the alley. He was so busy looking back that he didn't notice the tipped over trashcan that layed in his path.

Kaneki hit the ground making the snow crunch under his body. He tried to get the food and run but the man was already on top of him. "Please don't hurt me I'm just hungry"

The man raised his fist above Kaneki's face." YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Kaneki tried to raise his arms to protect his face from the mans ruthless onslaught, but the man was to strong "DIE YOU LITTLE" His arms began to feel weaker and weaker and then "SNAP" Kaneki felt his arms break the pain was unbearable, but the man wouldn't give him time to cry out in pain. _"I don't want to die"_ Was all Kaneki could think while the man continues to pound away at him. Kaneki knew his time was was almost up he no longer felt pain and his vision was nothing more than a haze.

 _"So this is it, Thought I would have died by a ghoul to be honest, but no my miserable life is snuffed out by a damn human. I don't understand this world anymore. Humans are supposed to be the heros yet all they are to me are monsters."_

Without no sign of fighting back the man was about to kill Kaneki. He saw the lifeless look in the child's eyes. The man took out a knife from his pocket. Laying there staring his death in the face scarred the young child to his core, but it also ignited something. "I WON'T DIE" Kaneki's cry to live stunned the man long enough for Kaneki to head-butt the man in the chin. This caused the man's lip to bleed and allowed Kaneki to get out from under him. While the man was still on his knees clutching his injured chin the boy tackled him. Kaneki tried to punch the man he was on top of, but each hit made his arms hurt more and made his punches hurt less. So in a final act to fight the child opened his mouth and bit down on the mans neck as hard as he could. He hit a artery. The feeling of blood gush in his mouth was disgusting but he wouldn't let go in fact he bit harder. He bit so hard that when the man threw him off he held a chunk of his neck still in his mouth. The man's screams of pain went un heard by Kaneki due to his ears ringing.

"You little shit, I'm going to kill you" Kaneki shuffled back trying to get distance from the man. His attempt failed as he felt his back hit a wall. Kaneki was left with no other options. His try at fighting back only angered the man more. "No where to run now" The man raised his hand with the pocket knife. Kaneki closed his eyes to scared to watch his self get killed. Heard the man yell then heard the sound of metal snapping. "Now this isn't the way you kill someone" Kaneki's curiosity got the better of him so he opened up his eyes to put a face with the new voice.

The mysterious voice belonged to a man that had his black hair pulled back with a hairband. The most noticeable thing he wore was his long black trench coat. He could not see the mans face due to his back being in front of him. "Get the fuck out my way" The mysterious man didn't move and Kaneki was thankful because he was the only one keeping him alive. However the childs assailant was less then pleased. "Fine you can die with the basterd" The man readied his knife and charged the strange "Weak and foolish, all you humans" Kaneki couldn't believe what he saw the stranger's body changed he now had six tails sprouting out his lower back each held a dark shade of purple. He used four of his tails to pin the mans arms and legs to the wall opposite of Kaneki "I dont like people who harm children human or ghoul" The stranger walked towards the man pinned to the wall "Now let me show you how to kill" He brought his two remaining tails in front of the mans eyes. "Let me go you damn monster" Was the last thing the man said as the tails slowly pierced his eyes and continued all the way to his brain.

Once the mans painful screams stopped the stranger's tails vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. "Hey kid you all right" The man turned around to check on the kid but he wasn't there. Kaneki didn't know what the mysterious man was going to do to him. He knew he was no match for a ghoul and if his intention was to kill him, He was going to eat something. So Kaneki crawled over the what started this whole situation. A trey of food laying on the ground next to a chunk of flesh he bit off the man. Once he reached the food that had been spilt on the ground he tried to reach down and grab it, but his arms hurt too much. Kaneki was about to just eat the food off the ground like a dog until the stranger came up behind him and kicked the food away.

"Just let me eat, thats all I want" Kaneki kept his head down staring at the snow he hated so much. "Look at me kid" Kaneki did as he said and raised he head. The man got down to his knees so he was eye level with Kaneki. "Aren't you sacred" He said while pointing to his eyes. Kaneki felt a lot of things right now, but not fear in fact the mans eyes intrigued him. The iris was blood red with the sclera the deepest shade of black there were also veins in the sclera the same shade red as his iris's.

Kaneki shook his head to nervous to use his voice. "Hmm really, In that case why dont you come with me" Kaneki's eye's widened slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the ghoul. "do you have a home already if so I" Kaneki found his nerve and cit the ghoul off. "Are...are you going to eat me?" The ghoul saw Kaneki drop his head once again. He used his index finger to poke the kid on the forehead. the sudden contact made Kaneki flinch, but he realized he wanted him to raise his head again. "If I wanted to eat you I would have done it already, Besides" The ghoul leaned his head to Kaneki's face and licked the blood off his cheek. "You taste horrible" Kaneki looked the ghoul in his red and black eye's. For some strange reason he couldn't help but laugh it was only a light chuckle, but it was enough to give the ghoul a smile of his own.

"How bout this, If you come with me I can get you some food and ill tell you a cool secret" Kaneki saw the ghoul stand up and hold his hand out for Kaneki to take. He didn't know what the ghouls true intentions were but he didn't care. He made Kaneki feel something he hasn't felt in a years. Happiness, Kaneki stood up and accepted the ghouls hand. They began to walk off, but Kaneki was too weak to walk. The ghoul did something else that confused Kaneki, but made him happy nonetheless. He picked Kaneki up and sat him on his shoulders and they continued on there trip.

Along the trip the ghoul got Kaneki to talk about his life and how he ended up in the position he was in. He noticed how the kid was stingy with the amount of information he gave out. He didn't get angry though how could you blame a kid that's beem through so much. He's been through more than a full grown man and still has the will to fight. As far as the ghoul was concerned this kid was more of a ghoul than most ghoul's. Not to mention smart in the ghoul world giving out too much information will get you killed. "Hey Ghoul-sama" The quiet voice caused the ghoul to slightly lift his head signaling the kid to ask his question. "You know I don't eat humans right?" The childs question caused the ghoul to laugh. "Of course I know that, Why do you ask"

"When you asked me to come with you. You said there was food, but ghouls can't eat human food" The ghoul entered a abandoned shipping yard as he continued the conversation. "Thats true but that doesn't mean we can't cook it" Kaneki's eyes lit up at the thought of a cooked meal, it's been so long. "So you know how to cook?" The ghoul let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly but I might know someone who can"

"Well we're here" The ghoul put Kaneki back on the ground. Kaneki had no idea where here was all he saw was a ton of shipping containers. "Where are we exactly" The ghoul didn't answer instead he walked over to a container that was in the middle of four others with four on top. "We're home" He said as he pushed open the door to revile a fully furnished shipping container. Kaneki walked around and noticed that he tore down the walls on the other four containers to make more room. All in all it was warm and comforting.

Kaneki turned to the ghoul that was closing the large door. "Hey ghoul-sama" The ghoul walked by the boy, he was clearly looking for something. "Whats up kid" Kaneki started fidgeting with his hands. "You said you would tell me a cool secret" The ghoul was still diging through his house for something, but made sure to pay attention to Kaneki. "Ah here it is" The ghoul walked over to Kaneki with something behind his back. "Do you know what the most important thing is to a ghoul" Kaneki shook his head as his answer. "It's there identity, ghouls can act just like humans, go shopping, get jobs, all that stuff but if someone finds out there identity. there free life is over" Kaneki nodded his head it made sense once people know who you are, you'll be constantly hunted down. A ghouls identity really is a important thing especially in the fourth ward.

"Well would you like to know my name" Kaneki felt that familiar feeling again. You would have to be blind not miss the smile on the boys face. "I'll take that smile as a yes" The ghoul bent down to Kaneki's height. He pulled out a box of cookies from behind his back and handed them to Kaneki. "My name's Uta, I hope these can hold you over till the chef gets here"

Kaneki still can't wrap his head around it ever since hes been on his own humans have been nothing but ass wholes too him then out of no where a ghoul saves him. Not only that but he made him smile something he hasn't done in years all the defense's he's built up over time was shattered in one meeting. He doesn't know if he can trust him but since he was driven out the world of humans maybe he can find a home in the world of ghouls

"My name's Ken Kaneki nice to meet you Uta-sama"

Uta was the name of the man that saved Kaneki's life and completely changed the way he saw the world.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **Well I get its short but i just wanted to see how people liked the story before i get carried away with it.**

 **i really enjoyed Writing this so if you guys like it you can expect more chapter's**

 **as some of you might know im new to writing so if you read my bleach story let me know which style you think works the best**

 **if you haven't figured it out yet my writing is a lot like me winging it i never pre write a story too lazy, but i do put effort in it and think about my story i dont just write stupid bullshit all im saying is expect anything**

 **Im planning on making another chapter before season 3 of the anime no matter what so expect that**

 **thats all for today guys thanks for reading, following, and please leave a comment their always appreciated and encourages me to write more**

 **P.s: Touken is by far my favorite couple expect some great fluffy moments if the story continues**


	2. The way this should work

**The way this should work**

After Uta gave Kaneki something to eat they sat and talked about the ghoul world. Which really intrigued Kaneki, considering that he was going to make the ghoul world his home. Uta had many stories to tell about his adventures in the fourth ward, but the one that interested him the most. Was his many battles against a ghoul named Yomo. Uta told Kaneki that he reminded him a lot of Yomo. From the white hair to the mostly quiet personality. Uta was in the middle of telling the story of how they became friends, but when he looked down he found Kaneki sleeping peacefully on his lap. He couldn't help but notice the smile on his face while he slept. "Guess that ends story time" Uta didn't mind Kaneki falling asleep he knew he would meet Yomo and Itori soon. However Uta did mind the small pool of drool that was slowly getting larger on his lap.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

For once Kaneki didn't have nightmares he didn't even get woken up by getting kicked by people on the street or freezing half to death. To say it was nice was an understatement. On the contrary what Kaneki did wake up to was a lot prettier. When Kaneki opened his eyes, he was face to face with a woman, her eyes were a peachy orange. They were beautiful. He tried to get a better look at her face, but he didn't get much of a chance because shortly after opening his eye's the woman wrapped her arm's around him and smothered him in her chest. "OH MY GOD, He's so cute, he's like a little Yomo" Kaneki didn't know what to think who is this woman, where is Uta. "Itori stop suffocating the poor boy" All Kaneki's worries were soon put at ease with the sound of Uta's voice. "You're no fun U-san" After Kaneki was free from the woman's death hug. He was able to take in her full appearance. She had short chin length hair thats was peachy orange just like her eyes. All she wore was a thigh length yellow flower dress that showed off a lot of her cleavage.

Kaneki couldn't help but stare at the woman's chest, on his defense he was almost killed by said chest. Itori being a ghoul that hunted through seduction could easily tell why Kaneki's face was red. She replaced her smile with one more mischievous and Uta could tell this was going to be good. "You know sweetie if you like my chest that much I could" She leaned into Kaneki's ear and whispered. "Just let you touch them" She leand back and waited for a reaction from Kaneki, but she fried his brain, not only his face but his whole body turned red. He began shaking his head while mumbling no thank you over and over.

This threw Itori and Uta into a fit of laughter his reaction was priceless. Uta walked over and sat on the couch next to Kaneki. "Hows your arms doing" Uta's laughter was replaced with a look of concern While Itori's held a look of confusion. Kaneki slowly unzipped his jacket and asked Uta to help him take it off. Once his jacket was off Uta and Itori seen the full extent of what the man did to him. "Don't worry about me it doesn't even hurt that much anymore" Kaneki's attempt to ease there worry failed miserably. Uta seemed guilty for what happened while Itori was fuming. "What the fuck is wrong with that basterd, who would do this to a child" Itori got up and began pacing back and forth through the makeshift living room. Kaneki was so busy watching Itori rant and rave that he didn't notice Uta leave.

Itori was so focused on her rant that she didn't notice the coffee table and she stubbed her toe on it. She cursed and held her foot in pain. "Ow-ow-ow, anyway my point is Kanekichi if you want me to eat him just say so" Kaneki knew that the table didn't really hurt her she must have just wanted to lighten the mood. For some reason Itori reminds him of how a older sister would act, do anything they could to make their younger sibling feel better and safe. Kaneki could care less if she was a ghoul he was just happy that she accepts him.

Uta come back with a man that had grey hair and a calm demeanor, he also had on a plain white t-shirt and black pants. He looked at Kaneki's arms then vanished off to another section of the container. Kaneki saw Uta walk over the large container door, He turned and looked at Kaneki. "Im headin out, what do you want to eat Kaneki" At the mention of food his stomach growled loud enough for Uta to hear at the other side of the makeshift a

house. "I thought so, you still want hamburger steak" Kaneki nodded his head too embarrassed to talk. "Alright then I'm off, oh and dont let Yomo scare you he's a softie" Uta then slipped out the house leaving Kaneki alone with Itori.

Kaneki couldn't believe that Yomo lived with Uta, now Kaneki wishes he stayed awake to finish the story of Uta and Yomo. Soon after Uta left Yomo came back in the living room, he had a first aid kit in his hands along with a few pieces of wood. Yomo took a seat on the coffee table infront of Kaneki. He motioned for Kaneki to hold his arms out so he could see the damage. When Kaneki held out his arms Yomo noticed that most of the damage was on his forearms from his elbows to his wrists. His skin was no longer light and pale like the rest of his body instead it was a dark mix of black and purple.

Yomo took his hands and rubbed on Kaneki's arms to find the location of the breaks. When he hit the middle of his forearm Kaneki yelped out in pain. "Be careful Ren-chan" Kaneki quickly jumped to Yomo's defense. "Im fine Itori-san he needed to find where it was broke" Yomo was mostly silent but nodded his in appreciation for defending him. Yomo used the pieces of wood as a splint and wrapped cloth around his forearms.

"I know it's not hospital level but it should do the trick" After Yomo finished neatly wrapping Kaneki's arms he pulled out some cream and put it on Kaneki's left eye then put a eyepatch over it. "This should help the swelling and your arms should be healed in three weeks" Yomo put the medicine back in the first aid kit and began to walk off "Thanks Ren-chan" When Itori heard Kaneki's thank you she went into hysterics. Yomo on the other hand was not amused he turned around and looked at Kaneki. Kaneki saw that what he said broke his usual calm demeanor, but only slightly. "Kaneki, just call me Yomo"

It seemed as if the childs shyness with the group has vanished because soon after Yomo rereturned from putting the first aid kit up he was bombarded with questions mainly about him and uta. He didn't mind though he had a secret weak spot for children so he sat on the couch with Kaneki and answered all the questions he could.

When Uta returned he was greeted with the usual site of Itori drinking blood wine, but the unusual site of Yomo actually talking. "Yomo I didn't know you could speak more that two words" When Yomo found out he's beem caught he quickly shut his mouth and left the room. Kaneki was stuck looking at Uta confused. "Dont worry he just doesn't like people to know he's a social butterfly" Uta walked over to Kaneki and handed him his food and a plastic fork. "Dinner is served" The smile on Kaneki's face was bright enough to blind the sun. He opened the trey of food and began to eat. Uta sat beside Kaneki and talked the rest on the morning away.

"So Kaneki how was it" Uta asked while looking at the huge smile on the child beside him. "It was delicious, Thank you Uta-sama" Uta smiled when Kaneki thanked him he told Kaneki it was nothing but food, but he thanked him nonetheless.

"Hey Kaneki Uta and Yomo have to go out soon so how about we go shopping" Kaneki looked across the table at Itori. He had a face that looked a bit skeptical, Itori was a little hurt by his face. "does he not trust me" but she didn't say anything instead she stood up and grabbed Kaneki by the ear and began to playfully drag him off. "Wait just a minute" Kaneki was glad that Uta stopped Itori, he wasn't scared of her he just felt uncomfortable leaving without Uta. What if they got attacked again he wouldn't be there to save them. Uta walked over to Kaneki with Itori still holding his ear. When Uta reached the the fleeing pair he bent down to be face to face with Kaneki. He raised his hand and plucked a single piece of rice off Kaneki's face. "Thats better, now have fun you two" Kaneki's hope for freedom was taken away by a grain of rice. His face went pale as Uta disappeared behind the closing door.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Itori finally managed to get Kaneki to the mall without dragging him. It was pretty easy actually they passed a book store and for some reason he was just facinated by it. So she made a deal with him to take him back if he willingly went to the mall and got a change of clothes.

At the moment Itori was sitting down waiting for Kaneki to come out the Changing room. "God please say I didn't fuck up when I let him pick his own clothes" She already knew it wasn't a good idea but everything she picked out Kaneki didn't like.

Soon after Itori got some time with her thoughts Kaneki came out the dressing room and what she saw scared her. He came out in black and white sneakers, solid black pants, a plain black shirt with a black and red jacket to go over it. Kaneki waited for Itori's answer but all she could do was stare dumbfounded. "No no no, I am not letting you look like a mini Uta,Wait here" When Itori returned she had a bundle of clothes on her arm that were much brighter compared to Kaneki's choice.

Kaneki came back out with a mix of what he likeed and what Itori wanted. He was dressed in the same pants and sneakers but changed out for a burgundy shirt and a white sleeveless jacket. When he came back out Itori's response was a lot better. "Well it's still a lot of black but I like it"

"Itori-san what was wrong with my choice I just like black"

"Nothing is wrong with it in fact I think you look good in black, But your a kid Kaneki you shouldn't just be wearing all black" Kaneki followed Itori to the cash register where she paid for his clothes. "Didn't know there was a age limit on clothes" He mumbled, but Itori heard it anyway she didn't like how Kaneki was being a smartass so she decided she would play his game. "Well in fact there is and it has to do with a lot of leather, but we'll get into that when your older, maybe when you get a girlfriend" Kaneki didn't know what leather had to do with it, but he just kept thinking of bikers the whole way to the bookstore.

When they reached the bookstore it wasn't quite like you'd expect instead there was a long line of people trying to get to one person at the front of the line. "Itori-san who is that" Itori looked around to find something with the person's name so she could answer Kaneki but her search ended in failure. "I dont know lets just try to find a book and get out of here before more people come" Itori walked from the back of the line to go deeper in the store but Kaneki didn't budge she turned around to find him still in the line. "Kaneki" He turned his head at the sound of his name. "I want to meet them Itori-san" She didn't know why Kaneki wanted to meet this person but she couldn't refuse that smile, so they waited.

Its been nearly an hour and Itori was about die but they were so close to the front now only three more people to go. The only thing that didn't piss Itori off about the situation was Kaneki's smile that never quit. For Kaneki on the oother hand every thing was going great there was only one guy in front now and soon it would be his turn, But then the guy sitting next to the girl stood up. "Thank all of you for coming but Takatsuki-san has a busy schedule and we must leave. Kaneki's heart broke, all his waiting is rewarded with disappointment, he turned around and started to leave until he heard Itori's shout. "TO HELL WITH THAT" She walked up to the manager with pure rage in her eyes. "MY BROTHER DID NOT STAND HERE FOR A HOUR FOR YOU TO JUST LEAVE" All the manger could do was look at the girl behind the desk and silently ask for help. The girl at the end of the table stood up and walked over to Kaneki. "You must be the brother" Kaneki was to shocked at what Itori said that he didn't recognize that the person he wanted to meet was right in front of him. _"Did she just call me her brother"_

The girl looked behind her at the man that was getting chewed out by Itori. "Hey manager, there's no need to be like that" Kaneki finally broke out from his trance and noticed a girl with green hair tied up in a bun was looking at him. Her eyes looked to be the same color as her hair but it was hard to tell with her glasses. She stepped back behind her desk and motioned Kaneki to come forward. "Im actually surprised someone your age can read my books" Kaneki started to nervously scratch the side of his face. "Actually I never read your book I dont even know who you are" She didn't miss the childs nervous chuckle, she knew the child must be embarrassed by this. "Well my name is Sen Takatsuki" She said as she reached to the side of the table and grabed a book. "Who should I make this out to"

"Ken Kaneki" He watched Takatsuki write his name on the back of the cover and hand it to him. Once he had the book in his hands he looked at the title, it read Dear Kafka. Itori walked up behind Kaneki and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for this Takatsuki-san and how much does the book cost" Itori was about to pay Takatsuki, but she stopped her before she could. "Don't worry about it, anything for this little cutie" Kaneki's face went beet red he's never been called cute before. "Takatsuki-san we really need to leave now we're twenty minutes off schedule" Takatsuki stood up and gave her thanks to Kaneki and Itori before she left with her manager

On the walk back home Kaneki's mind wandered back to what Itori said. He still couldn't belive it mabye she just said that to hide her own identity. "Ki-neki-Kaneki are you in there" Itori was able to get Kaneki out of his trance, but he looked sad. Itori instantly knew she didn't like a sad Kaneki. "What's wrong"

"Its nothing" Itori got in front of Kaneki to block his path. " We're not leaving till you tell me" If Kaneki found out anything about Itori in his short time of knowing her it was that she was stubborn. He knew they would stay here all night if he didn't just tell her. "Do.." Itori waved her hands in front of his face to get him to continue. "Do you relly see me as family" When she heard Kaneki's shaky voice she couldn't help but hug him tightly. "Of course I do Kaneki. I know we didn't meet till this morning, but i cant help but care for you like a brother, so yea your my family get used to it"

Kaneki hugged Itori back as hard as he could, he couldn't help the tears of happiness that rolled down his cheeks. "I have a home and a family" its been so long since he could say that. "Yes you do Kaneki" Itori leaned out of the hug and wipped the tears off Kaneki's face. "Now lets go home to our family"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Its been two week since Kaneki got attacked. A lot of things have happened since then. One being Uta and Yomo used a container above them to make Kaneki a room. Uta and Yomo still leave at night to make sure the ward is in check. Kaneki's been trying to go with them, but they won't let him they say its too dangerous. At first it didn't stop Kaneki he tried everything from sneaking off to begging. It was easy for them to catch him sneaking out. However when he begged it was a different story, they had to close there eyes because Kaneki was a master at the puppy dog eyes.

Kaneki also warmed up to the group enough to drop the honorific's when he would address them. He even called Uta and Yomo brother sometimes. Yeah all in all Kaneki's life with ghouls is going great.

Currently Kaneki was busy sleeping in his new room. Out the corner of his room Uta was stealthily sneaking up the stairs with Itori behind him. They made there way to the the foot of the bed without making a sound. "Merry Christmas Bro!" They screamed in unison as they jumped on top of Kaneki.

"What are you guys doing" Itori got off the bed and pulled Kaneki along with her. "Its Christmas morning" She said as she pulled him down the stairs with Uta trailing behind.

Once Kaneki got to the living roo. he saw two coffees sitting on the table along with three neatly wrapped boxes. Yomo sat on the couch drinking his own coffee. Itori pushed Kaneki in the seat next to Yomo, while Uta and her sat on the couch across from them. "Kaneki open mine first" Itori shoved a red and gold striped box into Kaneki's lap. Kaneki looked at all three of them and saw smiles on all there of there faces even Yomo had a peaceful smile. Kaneki ripped open the box to find a huge dictionary and Sen Takatsuki's new book. "I hope you like it I knew you struggled with some of the words, so now we can learn them together" After Kaneki thanked Itori Yomo also handed him a gift. This box was wrapped in black and white zig-zag pattern and was longer than the other two. when he opened up his gift it revealed a black bladed katana with the handle wrapped in black and white ribbon. "Ren-chan you cant give him a weapon!"

"Why, He's been wanting to leave with me and Uta, It would be best if he knew how to use a weapon" Itori decided it was best to drop it so she didn't ruin the morning, but Yomo was sure to get an earful before the day was over. "Alright Kaneki best for last Open mine now" Uta's box was more unusual than the rest, the paper was all black and no where near as neat as the other two and when he looked closely at it he swore he saw stiches. He didn't care how it was wrapped though and tore it open without a second thought. Kaneki couldn't believe what Uta got him or rather made him. Laying in the box was a black leather with a monstrous looking mouth. Kaneki put the Leather mask on that covered his right eye. "Your injury gave me the one eye idea and i thought if you really want to come with me and Yomo, you'll need a mask"

"fank yuv sho mush" Every one looked at Kaneki with a confused look on there face. Uta leaned over the table and unzipped Kaneki's mouth piece. "Say it again"

"I said thank you guys" Kaneki couldn't remember what Christmas was like. He never really got to celebrate it because he was too poor. It made him happy but also hurt his feelings a little bit because he didn't have any thing to give to everybody else. He tried to talk to them about what to get later that day but they kept brushing it off saying not to worry about it.

Kaneki wore his mask almost all day, he even played tag and hide and seek in it. Once it got too cold to play outside he started to practice with his sword Yomo got him. When it was time for bed Kaneki went up to his room to read his new book but stopped halfway when something hit him. he turned and faced Itori who was drinking some blood wine. "Hey Itori" She put her wine down and looked at Kaneki. "Is this what you meant by leather" It took Itori a minute to realize what Kaneki meant, but when it hit her, her mouth dropped. "TAKE THAT MASK OFF"

When Itori got done chewing out Uta and Yomo for there gifts all three of them came up to tell Kaneki good night. Itori kissed him on the forehead while Yomo ruffled his hair the two left and only Uta remained. He looked at Kaneki with his red eyes. For some reason he never saw Uta without his ghoul eyes, maybe he was just proud of who he was either way Kaneki didn't mind. He put his hand on Kaneki's shoulder and smiled at him with the same smile he had when they first met. "Kaneki, a month from now Yomo is going to the twentieth ward and I want you to go with him" Kaneki's got worried immediately Uta wasn't throwing him out was he. He was about to apologize for what ever he did to make them want to throw him out untill he was stopped by Uta. "Don't worry you and Yomo are coming back he just needs to visit someone he's been talking to there, and I thought it be good for you to be around different people"

"What's wrong with being around you" Uta wasn't sure how to answer this so he just answered it as truthfully as he could. "Kaneki im a ghoul and we eat your kind, I'm not even what you would call a good ghoul I kill humans and eat them simple as that, but there's ghouls in the twentieth ward that live along side human's so I want you to see what its like" Kaneki may be young but hes smart he understood what Uta was trying to tell him. He leaned up in his bed and gave Uta a hug which Uta returned. "I understand, but you'll always be a good person to me ghoul or human" Uta couldn't explain why he felt this way to a human no less. However what he did know is that he loved Kaneki and he'd do anything for him. After all Kaneki's did so much for him, his usual life had no meaning all he did was lead the ward so it meant kill and eat over and over, but when Kaneki came into his life it gave him purpose. After Uta left Kaneki tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't because his mind kept running back to the twentieth ward. _"I wonder who I'll get to meet there"_

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

In a small coffee shop in the twentieth ward was a tall old man wearing a waiter's uniform he was talking to a little girl im bunny pajamas she had black hair that had a bang covering her right eye. "Touka pretty soon were going to have some company and he's bringing a little boy around your age with him" The little girl was didn't know what any of this had to do with her so she just nodded her head in understanding. "Im telling this so you dont get shy Touka you need to make some friends and i hear hes a nice boy"

"I understand mister Yoshimura, can I go to bed now" The old man waved the girl off to be while he stayed behind to tidy up the shop. _"I forgot to mention hes human oh well im sure she'll find out soon enough"_ He stoped cleaning for a minute to look out the window at the night sky. "I hope those two get along"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **Guess who's going to be in the next chapter ;)**

 **There we have chapter 2**

 **I wish there were more touken fics that were worth reading but i guess if there was i wouldn't be writing this one lol**

 **dont worry this whole fic wont be filled with fluffy moments i just wanted to build the relationship between the four of them. And im also planning a big time skip in near future so we can get to the more adult situations.**

 **really dont have much to say this chapter.**

 **im planning on making some original ideas too mixed with canon. I go by manga and haven't started Re yet so**

 **thanks for the favs, follows and comments are always nice. I actually feed off comments btw**

 **P.s dont hold back if you actually giving good criticism on the story so far if it can make the story better i can take it. just please dont comment stupid shit.**

 **Example: Story fucking sucks**

 **please explain why you think its bad**


	3. Please dont forget me

Usually dont do this before the ch. but Italics are thoughts just so you know.

full A/N at the bottom

 **Please dont forget me**

The month wait for Kaneki's trip went by pretty quick for him, he spent most of his time reading and practicing with his sword that Yomo got him for Christmas. Even though Itori was against Kaneki using a dangerous weapon at his age, she couldn't deny the fact that with the situation he was in it would be good to know how to defend his self. She also got the chance to watch him and Yomo spar the day before they left, He's only been practicing for a month, but he was a natural he got Yomo in positions that would have killed a normal human. Even if he was good though, he still had a lot to learn. Yomo was no where near actually trying.

When Kaneki got done sparring with Yomo they decided to leave for the twentieth ward while it was dark and the CCG wouldn't be out. While they were walking they passed a lot of ghouls thats looked at Kaneki with hunger in their eyes, but they didn't dare try anything unless they were stupid enough to test Yomo's wrath. Over time Kaneki got used to being around ghouls so when they looked at him like that, it didn't bother him no more. Surprisingly though being a human surrounded by ghouls isn't all ways like this, in fact there are other ghoul's just like his family.

"Yo Kaneki" A ghoul yelled as be tried to jump on Kaneki's back, but was stopped by Yomo's foot in his gut. Kaneki turned to see the ghoul indented in a brick wall. "Ooooow, Damn it Yomo that hurt" Kaneki recognized the ghouls voice and ran to help him out the wall. "You know not to do stuff like that when bro's on guard, Toshiro" He took Kaneki's hand and was pulled out the wall. "So what are you doing out here, waiting to fight Uta again"

"No, not today little man" He said as he ruffled Kaneki's white hair. Toshiro is good friends with Kaneki and his family, they fist met when Yomo and Uta finally gave in and let him go with them. He was a newcomer to the fourth ward and wanted to try his strength against the leader.

ーーーーーーーFlash Backーーーーーーー

In the middle of a parking lot sat a man with a full goatee. he had a natural intimidating aura around him and the usual red eyes.

"This is the sixth time this month, why do you keep trying to fight me"

Toshiro tired to stand up and continue the fight, but he fell back to the ground. "Im going to eradicate humanity, but I'm not strong enough"

Uta began to laugh at hearing his reason for fighting him non stop

"What the hell is so funny"

"let me guess someone important to you was killed by the CCG and now your dead set on revenge"

Uta never got a actually response from the man he just held his head down fighting off the emotions that began to torment him.

"Look we all lose things important to us. There will never be a ghoul who hasn't lost something to a human or a human who hasn't lost something to a ghoul. I used to think humans were nothing but food for me to hunt. Then I found little Kaneki here" He said as he put his on Kaneki's head. Kaneki looked at Uta silently asking him if it was alright to go towards the man. When he saw Uta's smile he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Once Uta took his hand off his head Kaneki rushed off towards the injured ghoul.

Toshiro became confused the closer Kaneki got to him. when he was finally in front of the kid he noticed he didn't smell like a ghoul, he smelled like a human. Toshiro was handed a bottle of water and a rag to wipe the blood off his face. "You know I'm a lot like you too, except instead of fighting for something I already lost I fight for what have" Kaneki gestured towards Uta and Yomo and smiled. "What are you talking about kid your human the fact that your alive mean your nothing but there pet"

Uta and Yomo walked over to stand behind Kaneki. "He's our brother" Kaneki heard Yomo break his silence and smiled. "See I've lost a lot and Uta saved me. I may be human, but they are still my family and I will do what ever I can to protect them" After Kaneki said what he needed to say he felt Uta slump down on his back with his head resting on his shoulder. "Aw Kaneki you do care" Kaneki sweat dropped when he flet Uta start to pull at his cheeks. "Yomo help me, please" Uta jumped off Kaneki's back before he got a fist in the face from Yomo

The three turned away from Toshiro and started walking off till they heard laughter coming from behind them. They turned to find Toshiro laying on his back laughing his brains out.

"Maybe your right kid, it will take some time but maybe I can see things another way"

"So does this mean your going to stop challenging me"

Toshiro jumped up with most of his injuries healed. "Hell no I still need to get stronger so I'm going to need you to keep kicking my ass"

"Fine, but we have schedule this better I can't keep fighting you this much"

"Sure see you two weeks from now"

When Toshiro was finished he jumped away leaving the three to head home

Sure enough two weeks later Toshiro showed up and the weeks after that as well. Eventually after the fight they stayed and talked until Toshiro was basically the uncle Kaneki never had. He was loud and never listened to what people say so every time he was with him it was entertaining and different.

ーーーーーーEnd Flash Backーーーーーー

"why are you here Kaneki"

Kaneki didn't hear Toshiro because he was too busy reminiscing when they first met. "We're headed to the twentieth word" Yomo said while walking up to Kaneki.

"Really, I didn't think there were any ghouls there"

"There are they just know how to blend in, somthing I hope the fourth ward can learn from"

"Well in that case bring me a souvenir"

Toshiro waved at Kaneki and Yomo then went on to what he was doing before he was smashed into a wall.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kaneki and Yomo have been walking for four hours. Yomo of course didn't seem bothered by the long walk, but Kaneki had it. Kaneki loves Yomo, but he couldn't stand his lack of communication skills every time he tried to start a conversation Yomo would cut it off with a single sentence or word, Hell sometimes he'd just grunt. He decided he was going to get Yomo to talk if its the last thing he does. It took Kaneki a bit to come up with something, but eventually he came up with something devious and the smile to match.

"Hey Yomo where do babies come from"

"A man sticks his penis in a woman's vagina and begins to hu.."

"STOP. NO, DONT CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE"

Kaneki's face dropped in horror. He knew how babies were made shit he's seen it in person in an alleyway, But hearing a monotoned description from Yomo scared him. He didn't even break stride, he just said it. Kaneki never did see the smile on Yomo's face.

After a while the sun began to rise. They were nearly there, so Yomo decided it was a good time to give Kaneki some info on where they were heading and what to expect.

"Kaneki"

"Whats up"

"I thought we could go over a few things before we get there"

Kaneki was a bit confused what was there to talk about. They were just going to a ghoul coffee shop. It doesn't seem that strange considering coffee and water is the only human thing they can eat.

"Sure I guess"

Yomo knew Itori was getting Kaneki to learn the true value in information. So he thought he'd test him to see how much he's learned.

"Ok well why dont you tell me what you know first"

"Are you kidding me, you hardly talk for six hours and this is your idea of a conversation. Screw it I'll take what I can get" Kaneki put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes trying to remember what information he gathered.

"Well lets see, Its a ghoul coffee shop ran by a ghoul named Yoshimura Eto which is rumored to be the one eyed owl. Two other employees are leaders of ghoul gangs. I think it was Irimi Kaya also know as Black dog and leader of the Black Dobers and ahh damn it i for got the monkey guy"

Yomo couldn't deny that Kaneki was doing pretty good in the ghoul world to be a seven year old, but he would never admit that to Kaneki, he'd never hear the end of it. What amazed him even more though was the fact that he didn't even find out about the person he's coming here for.

"That's right, but you forgot the most important person"

Kaneki looked up at Yomo with a face that said your fucking with me.

"There's no way that monkey guy is the most important"

Yomo couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose trying to calm his nerves. "Why is he still on about Koma"

"Forget about Koma Kaneki"

Kaneki slamed his fist in his open haned as the light bulb turned on in his head.

"Thats right Koma Enji also know as"

"KANEKI"

Kaneki got quite when he heard Yomo's sudden outburst. He grinned at the thought of finally getting under his brothers skin.

"Any way, the one you need to know about is a girl a year younger than you. Her name is Kirishima Touka. She lost both her parent's to the CCG and her brother vanished shortly after they arrived at anteiku"

He knew what it was like to lose family. It must be even harder for a ghoul, no one will take them in if there family dies. Instead they probably will be turned in to the CCG to be experimented on.

"So why is she the most important"

"Her brother despised humans and now he's gone most likely to get revenge. Yoshimura is hoping that you can bring her comfort. Show her that not all humans are bad"

"I don't know bro, im pretty bad"

"Yea sure you are"

Shortly after Kaneki and Yomo talked they arrived at the coffee shop. It was six twenty in the morning and the shop was still closed. Yomo walked up to the door and Knocked three times. Then after a short wait a older man dressed in the shops uniform opened the door. Kaneki already took a guess that the old man was mister Yoshimura. Once they stepped in side the shop the smell of coffee flooded their noses.

Yomo and Yoshimura went and sat down at a table to talk while Kaneki decided he'd look around. He walked around taking in the antique atmosphere from the shop. "This is nice guess thats why they call it anteiku" He walked to the front desk and noticed that there was a door left open that lead to a set of stairs. Usually he wouldn't wonder far from Uta or Yomo when they were out, but he felt safe here so let his curiosity get the better of him and went up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed five doors two which were open while the rest were closed. He walked to the first opened door and peeked inside. What he saw was a lot of pink and stuffed animals most of which were rabbits. "Must be the girls room" while Kaneki was looking around he heard a loud thud from the room over. He quietly left the girls room while closing the door behind him. He now stood in front of the door that he heard the thud from. When he reached for the door knob he froze for some reason it was like something was telling him to not go in there. It took him a minute. but he finally crushed that weird feeling. when Kaneki opened the door he was rewarded with the most adorable sight. Right in front of him was a girl wearing a pure white dress that revealed her small shoulders and stopped at her knees. The two froze, starring in each others eyes. Kaneki was taken back by her beautiful red eyes.

Kaneki never did notice that she was in the middle of eating or he would have left and apologized. He never did understand why female ghouls didn't like to be seen eating, but he did know that they didn't, Itori made that clear a few times.

Meanwhile on Touka's side she was frightened. She was always ashamed of her self when she had to eat. Now to make things worse there was a boy with hair as white as her dress. He was looking at her with calm grey eyes. The look he was giving her calmed her nerves a bit. Untill she got a whiff of his sent. He was human. The thought of being found out scared her so she hid under the table with her head tucked in between her legs. "Please don't tell anyone you saw this. they'll kill me, please"

Kaneki saw Touka duck under the table and start crying. He didn't know what to do he, felt bad for scaring her and he couldn't just leave her. Kaneki couldn't explain it, her crying got the better of him and he crouched down and got under the table with her. "Hey it's alright" He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jumped at his touch and hit her head on the table. "calm down im not going to hurt you" He spoke soothingly to her witch made her calm down enough to where he could touch her without her flipping out. Kaneki scooted closer to Touka untill he was right beside her, her crying calmed a bit, but it was still there. Kaneki decided it was all or nothing so with a quick motion he wrapped his arms around the girl and massaged her head where she hit it. "Im sorry, For everything"

Kaneki stayed with Touka and held her for about fifteen minutes When she broke the silence. "Aren't you scared of me" She looked up at Kaneki with dried tears on her cheeks and puffy red eyes. Kaneki couldn't help but smile at her she looked too cute. "Are you kidding, My family eats eyeballs as snacks constantly. You'll have to try harder than that to scare me" Touka was a bit confused he smells human, but his family eats eyeballs and the fact that hes not fazed by her kakugan. "aren't you human" Kaneki knew he smelled like a human so telling her his family snacked on humans all the time can be a bit confusing. He decided that showing her his mask that Uta made will help her understand a little better. He pulled out his beloved mask and showed it to her. "Here look at this" The mask that Kaneki handed her was warm to the touch. "I lost my family when I was young and grew up on the street, but my brother Uta saved me from that life. He's also the one who made me that mask" Touka took the mask and started to put the mask on Kaneki's face. "So your a human with a family of ghouls"

Kaneki unzipped the mouthpiece on his mask. "Pretty much, by the way my names Kaneki Ken" He got out from under the table and offered his hand to the little girl. She smiled at Kaneki and took his hand. After she was out from under the table she looked at Kaneki. "My names Kirishima Touka"

"Alright nice to meet you Touka-chan" Touka's face went red as a tomato. She never had someone call her Touka-chan. It made her feel good, but at the same time it really embarrassed her. "Don't call me that" Kaneki saw Touka get railed up so he took the change of topic. "But it's such a cute name for a cute girl, Tou-ka-chan" Touka charged at him, but he was quicker than she expected. They made there way down to the cafe part of the building. Touka was close to catching Kaneki, but Kaneki stopped running all of a sudden and instead of her catching him they fumbled to the ground stopping just at Yomo's feet. Kaneki looked up at Yomo and saw that his usual calm face was replaced with silent anger. You really needed to know Yomo to tell when he was angry and Kaneki did. He stood straight up and looked Yomo in the eyes. Touka on the other hand sat still on the floor where she landed, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Kaneki what did Uta and me tell you about that mask"

"I know brother, but we were just playing I was"

"I DONT CARE! These masks are not a game Kaneki" He took his own mask out and showed it to Kaneki. "Every ghoul that wear one of these are a target. You only where this when you in a fight. Ghoul or human if your caught with this on you could" Yomo's rant was stopped by Yoshimura's hand on hishis shoulder. "I understand your worry Yomo-san and I admire that, but they are children" Yoshimura waved Kaneki and Touka to the door which they gladly took. "Wait Kaneki" Yomo tried to chase after them but was caught by the shoulder once again. "Dont worry I'll have Irimi watch over them, besides we still have arrangements to discuss"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Touka and Kaneki wondered the streets in silence. They quickly thought about going to the nearest playground, so they could both forget about Kaneki getting scolded.

When they reached the playground their next goal was to figure out what exactly what they were going to do. There wasn't really anybody else here except a group of three kids on the far side of the playground next to the pond.

Kaneki didn't even know if Touka likes the playground he just wanted to avoid the fact that he got his ass chewed out, by Yomo of all people. He knew he was looking out for him, which made him happy, but it also made him feel depressed for some reason.

He looked down at Touka who was standing at his shoulders. He saw that she a had a look of amazement. "Whats got you so happy" She turned to look up at him. "It's been forever since I was at a playground" At that moment Kaneki was putty in her hands. Something about this girl made him want to make her happy and if he could do it he will.

"Well there's no point in just looking at it, What do you want tto play-Touka-chan" At first she was taken back by the sudden offer to play, but Kaneki's hand waving in front of her face knocked her out of her daze. "Im not sure you would want to play anything I come out with"

"Don't be crazy, anything you just name it and I'll try my best" Even with Kaneki telling her it was alright, she still couldn't help but be embarrassed about what she was about to say. She got close to Kaneki's ear and whispered so no one around them heard "Can I pretend to be human"

"Sure we can, Though im not sure how" Touka was not expecting for Kaneki to simply smile at her and say what he did, but still she appreciated his kindness. "Well dad said that when humans get older they get married and go on dates, If you want we could figure something out from there"

The red on her face just kept growing and growing. "Wow, she looks cute"

"Well, I guess im your husband now"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

After they played for an hour the sun began to set, so they decided it was about time to head back to anteiku. On the way out the park however Touka noticed the three boys from the playground were now gathered around something and were laughing. With her curiosity peaked and started walking towards them with Kaneki reluctantly following behind her. "Touka-chan, where are you going" She ignored the nervousness in his voice.

When they got a few feet away from the group Touka could see something small and furry trapped in between the boys. One of the boys drew his leg back and kicked the creature, getting an animalistic whine from the creature. Touka lost all control of her self and charged at the group head-butting the one who kicked the creature in the side of his ribs. Kaneki was stunned by her random ferocity, he thought that Touka was your typical shy girl, he never knew she had this kind of fight. He soon noticed that the other two boys quickly left the creature and gathered around Touka who was on top of there friend punching him in the face. Kaneki quickly stepped in and used his combat skills to protect Touka, which ended the fight rather quickly. The only injuries the two received in the end was a bruised hand with Kaneki and and scrapped knee and a slight bruise on the head with Touka.

Kaneki was worried about Touka, but she just brushed her injuries off and went towards the bullied creature. Once they got closer they could see that the creature was a dog that looked more wolf than dog, he had black and white fur, but his eyes were strange, one eye was dark red while the other was a bluish purple color. Touka tried to get close to the dog, but when she did he would whine.

Kaneki got a idea and told Touka to wait five minutes. While Touka was waiting she sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on top of her knees and watched the dog as he laid on the ground and licked his wounds. "You must have lost your parents too" The dog stopped and looked at Touka for a minute, but soon went back to cleaning his wounds. "I know it might be hard to trust human's now, but you know their not all bad"

"now that I think about it, why is Kaneki-kun so nice to me, im a ghoul"

"Who are you talking to, Touka-chan" Touka stood up and watched Kaneki as he made his way towards her. "I was just talking to shin"

"Shin?"

"Yea thats what I decided to name him" She said as she pointed at the dog. "So where did you go" Kaneki reached in his pocket and pulled out a few strips of meat and handed it to Touka. "I went to grab this, mabye it'll get the little guy to open up"

Touka tried to hand the meat back to Kaneki but he refused. "Go on Touka-chan you saved him after all" She nodded her head and started to head towards the dog again. He started to whimper again, which made Touka back off. "Dont stop, sometimes you have to be forcefull to show you care. She nodded her head once again and headed in for a second round. When the dog started whimpering this time she didn't back down instead she moved closer and held her hand out waiting for the dog to grab it.

It took a while for the dog to trust her enough to take the meat, but he eventually limped his way to her hand and ate. "Look how cute he is Ken" now it was Kaneki's turn to turn red. Sure he was young, but he wasn't naive. He new what it meant to call someone by there first name. So the girl he might have a small crush on calling him by his first name made him happy. Even so he couldn't hide the red on his cheek.

He kneeled down next to Touka and gently rubbed the puppy with her. "Hey Touka I almost for got something" He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a keychain with a rabbit on it. "I know its not much, but the husband has to give his wife something" Touka took the keychain and hugged Kaneki hoping that he wouldn't see her smile. "Well why don't we take shin back to anteiku"

Touka knew that as long as she was with Kaneki her smile wouldn't go away, so she gave up on trying to hide it. She carefully picked up Shin and looked at Kaneki.

"Alright Ken lets go"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Soon the sun finally set and it was dark out, but that didn't worry Kaneki or Touka because they were only a few block's away from anteiku. Shin was alsp calm as he soon fell asleep in Touka's arms.

"Ken im sorry"

"For what"

"Getting you yelled at by Yomo-sama" Kaneki has never met someone that stressed something so small before. When she told him that he noticed that she seemed to relax a bit more. "Dont tell me you've been worried about that the whole day" Touka silently nodded her head as they kept walking. "Don't let that get to you. Yomo is just the biggest mother hen I know, hes just looking out for me" Touka smiled at Kaneki's gift that was hanging in between her fingers.

"So do you like it"

"Yeah how did you know I Iiked bunnies"

Kaneki never answered how he knew. He didn't want to get in fight for going in her room. Instead he came up with a much smoother answer. "It was just a lucky guess"

"Either way, Thanks" She put the keychain in her pocket. Kaneki was happy that he could give her something that made her happy even if it was just a keychain.

They continued the rest of there walk in silence untill Kaneki heard something in the alley they passed. "Did you hear that" Touka shook her head no while she tried to listen for the noise. "Stay here I'll be back"

Kaneki jogged down the dark alley way and was greeted with a familiar sight. There were three bodies lying on the ground with what appeared to be a woman hunched over one. He knew what this was and he also knew he didn't want to be a pary of it. Carefully he tried to sneak out of the dark alley but was stopped by a bone chilling giggle. "Where are you going" He turned around and saw the woman staring at his with cold red eyes and she was covered in blood. "You're just in time for dessert" Four crimson red tentacles sprouted from her lower back. Kaneki tried to turn and run, but his movement was stopped by two tentacles pierced through each of his calfs.

Kaneki ignored the pain and tried to pull his leg off the crimson spike, but it was no use the slim spikes shifted into a hook. Kaneki was trapped and the strange ghoul was only a few steps away.

"I love kids, they have such a nice taste" Kaneki's vision was getting blurred from the pain and blood loss, but he could still see her twisted smile. She raised up one of her remaining tentacles to strike Kaneki down. "LEAVE KEN ALONE" The ghoul stopped her attack to turn her attention to a little girl in a dirtied white dress. "Oh is he supposed to be your snack" Touka starred down the ghoul with furry in her eyes. "Hes my friend so stay away from him" The ghoul lowered her tentacle and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Thats priceless, a ghoul and a human being friends. You know he's probably just waiting to turn you in to the CCG right" Touka knew that Kaneki would never do that, but that couldn't stop her insecurities from surfacing.

"Well I guess if your that blind, I can just kill you with him" The ghouls now had her kagune raised towards Touka. "Touka take this" Kaneki tossed his sword at her. "Run and if anyone gets in your way use it" He used his little bit of strength and tackled the ghoul. He looked behind him and found that Touka was gone.

The ghoul that was under Kaneki pulled him and and bit a chunk of flesh of his neck. Kaneki let out a scream of pain, but went unnoticed by the giggling ghoul. "Wow you taste amazing, such a delicious little snack" She took her Kagune out of Kaneki's legs and threw him near a construction sight. The ghoul happily skipped her way towards Kaneki while licking the blood of her hands. "You really are brave ill give you that, but im still gonna eat you" Her tentacle pierced Kaneki's stomach and lifted him in the air where he was looking dead at her. She licked the blood that was leaking out his mouth.

"Well bye cutie" She drew her arm back ready to punch clean through Kaneki, but was stopped by a large amount of steel beams falling on both of them.

The beams completely crushed Kaneki's legs, but his upper body was spared. The beams fell perfectly to create a small dome protecting Kaneki. He tried to yell for help, but blood was filling his mouth and choking him.

 _"I don't want to die"_ was all he could think before he blacked out.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Touka did exactly what Kaneki said and ran to anteiku with his sword in hand. She woke the puppy up along the way. For some reason though Shin didn't whine. It was like he could tell something was wrong.

When she reached anteiku, she burst throught the and stopped to catch her breath. all the employees that were working along with Yomo and Yoshimura gathered around her. "Well Touka did you have a fun date" She recognized Irimi's voice and looked around to find her, due to the small crowd.

"Please help a ghouls is fighting Kaneki" When Touka finally got enough air to say this the small crowd went from happy and carefree to worried. Without as much as a word Yomo bolted for the door. Irimi also left right behind Yomo. _"Damn it, this is all my fault"_ Irimi couldn't help but blame herself the whole way there.

Yomo and Irimi stopped on top of a building near the accident. They saw the paramedics take Kaneki away. Yomo saw the pools of blood scattered across the alleyway and the construction site. The thought of what happened to Kaneki made him want to hurl. Irimi walked up behind Yomo and put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Im sorry I never meant for this to happen" Yomo simply shrugged her hand off his shoulder and went to follow the rescue squad. Leaving Irimi alone with her guilty conscious.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **A/N: Yay another chapter for my favorite series. Sorry if the Touken moment's wasent up to your standards, "They weren't up to mine" Mabye its just because im being too hard on my work.**

 **But i would like to apologize for the Touken moment's they are still kids and to be honest i never had a real childhood so i dont now how children act but i did some research and tried my best.**

 **Well since shits starting to pick up i was just wondering if you guys would like to see a lemon later in the story ive never did one but if you guys want it im willing to try.**

 **I just want to thank everyone one who read my story so far. and a special thanks to the people who are following the story, and or favorited the story. All the people who put comments on the stoy really made me do the final push for this chapter and i thank you for the motivation.**

 **P.s: My "research" is me watching romance anime and reading tokyo ghoul. Hope i fixed most of the grammar errors btw if its still pretty bad please let me know. also longest chapter so far.**

 ** _Kaneki:_ why does fucked up shit keep happening to me.**

 ** _PapaGrim:_ Its in the title man.**

 ** _Kaneki_ : I hate you.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more. Byeeee.**


	4. Damaged

Damaged

There is a coffee shop in the twentieth ward, That is usually filled with peaceful smiles of happiness or of quiet calmness. However the coffee shop was not in its usual state. The shop was in the middle of its busiest hour and had a closed sign placed by the front door. Inside said coffee shop was a man with a tattoo around his neck and half of his head was shaved. The man wore mostly black witch only made his dangerous aure more intimidating. All the employees at the time were gathered around him at a safe distance with Touka behind them. They all sat and watched as the man's fury was directed to a sobbing Irimi.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" The man said as he slammed his fist down on one of the tables, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Irimi couldn't bear any more of the guilt first she let Kaneki get hurt and now she had to face his brother, it was to much. She never cried in front of people and now she was balling her eyes out in front of the whole store. "GOD DAMN IT, ANSWER ME" The man took a step forward, so now he was arms length away from her. Irimi was about to say something in between her sobs, but was stop due to the man ruffly grabbing her throat. He used his one arm to lift Irimi off her feet and slammed her body against a wall.

"UTA STOP" He turned his gaze to Yomo that was behind. Uta ignored Irimi clawing at his arm while she struggled to breath. "You mean to tell me this bitch got Kaneki, OUR BROTHER! Taken away and you tell me to stop" Uta looked Yomo in his eye's while he waited for a answer. Until he felt a pair of feminine hand grab his arms. "WILL YOU STOP FUCKING STRUGGLING" He snapped his head in the direction of Irimi, expecting to find her grabbing his arm so aggressively. The only thing he did find though was a crying Itori. "Uta stop, please. We all care about Kaneki, but harming the people that tried to help him won't bring him back" He reluctantly released Irimi, letting her fall to the ground in a coughing fit. He fell to his knees not knowing what to do. With out Kaneki he had no meaning it was just back to survival. Soon the tears he tried so hard to hold back began to fell to the floor below him. Once again he felt a hand on him, but this time it was not aggressive like before instead it was soft and a little comforting. He looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Irimi. Uta couldn't belive he got so reckless and harmed someone who cared about Kaneki.

"Dont worry Uta im sure we will see him again" She said with a pained smile, as they looked in each others tear soaked faces. "Uta-san please don't be mad at my sister it was my fault Ken was taken" He looked to his right to see a girl standing at his height while on his knees. She held her head down probably trying to hide her guilt and sadness, but he could still see her tear stained cheeks. "This little girl probably cried all night till I got here" Uta's forced his tears to stop because he didn't want to upset the little girl. He knew she probably had no tears left to shed anyway. He put his hand on the little girls head and smiled at her. It was a sad smile, but it was enough to fool the girl. "So what is a cute girl like you doing with my brother" Touka started to fidget with the bunny key chain Kaneki gave her. She ssaid something, but it went unheard by Uta and the rest of the group. "Im sorry i couldn't hear you. WAIT dont tell me hes your boyfriend"

"No, Kaneki is my husband" When Touka said this the entire shop went into an uproar. Most of the commotion was kinda happy and it made Touka kinda happy that everyone seemed to be a little happier. However everyone knew that it was far from happy they simply took what Touka said as a change of subject. Secretly everyone was still depressed about the situation.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

It quickly became night time and most off the people were now gone, all except Yomo, Itori, Irimi, Uta, Yoshimura and Touka. They talked a while, but Uta decided it was about time to head back to the fourth ward. Uta and Itori made their way to the door, Untill Itori was grabbed by the hand. Uta turned and saw Yomo holding Itori's hand. Her blush did not go unnoticed by Uta. "Im not going back with you"

"WHAT" Itori snatched her hand away from Yomo and looked at him with a hurt look. "Yomo you belong with us, I mean we're your family" Uta looked at Yomo with his rarely seen serious face. "I think thats a good idea" Itori then turned her hurt look towards Uta. She couldn't belive she was the only one who thought this was crazy. They've always been together since the beginning. "Uta you too, we just lost one brother I dont want to lose another"

"I understand Where your coming from Itori, but think if Yomo's here he can look for Kaneki if he ever comes back here and im sure Yoshimura-sama could use the help" Itori knew that when these two put there minds to something it was impossible to change it. Especially when they both agree on something. though she eventually gave in and went along with Yomo's plan.

The duo tried to leave once again, but was stopped by a troubled looking touka. She was clutching the sword that Kaneki gave her before she ran. Said sword was quickly noticed by the three people. "Here" She quickly held out the sword infront of her with her eyes closed and her head turned away from them. Touka knew it seemed greedy that she didn't want to give away Kaneki's sword, but she couldn't help it he was the only human she knew that called her his friend and now he was gone and this sword reminded her of him.

She sadly waited for the blades strange warmth to be taken from her. The waiting was the worst part of it, she was trying her hardest to do the right thing, but Uta made it so difficult. He would not take the sword and she was to scared if she opened her eyes and saw the sword she would change her mind. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, though she still kept her head turned and eyes closed. "Touka look at me" When she opened her eyes she found Uta on his knees in front of her. "Kaneki gave you that sword for a reason. I doubt he would be happy with me if I just took it from you, after all you are his wife" He said this with a small smile that never faded. Its funny how even though he gone he can still make people happy.

When Uta told her she could keep the sword she immediately hugged it to her small chest. "You know Kaneki gave you that to keep you safe. I know it won't harm a ghoul but you can defend yourself from humans without having to reveal yourself" She then looked at the sword in her arms thinking about how Kaneki used it so easily when he practiced with it at the playground. No parents were around so nobody got in the way of his training. She remembered how he was so fast with it, then she paid attention to the weight of it in her arms. "I dont know how to use a sword like Ken" To tell the truth Touka was a little disappointed that she couldn't use the sword, she just didn't want his final gift to go to waste.

Touka's disappointment was not just affecting her on the inside, but on the outside as well. Uta could clearly see her distraught face and with the way she wad looking at the sword he could tell what she was thinking. "You know Kaneki was not always good with a sword, in fact Yomo here wad the one who taught him Kinda" She then looked up at Uta with a confused look. "Kinda?, What do you mean"

"Well when me and Yomo had to leave Kaneki would read books on martial arts and sword fighting and he just practiced what he read. Thats why Yomo thinks with time Kaneki can become unbeatable in a sword fight" Touka then turned to Yomo for confirmation on if what Uta was saying is true. "Yeah he is amazing to be so young he mixed all the syles he could find together to make his own. He also learned how to adapt to any situation. He's got a lot of work to do to be the best, but hes headed on the path to it"

"Well me and Itori really have to go and it wouldn't hurt to teach the girl a few things Yomo" After Uta and Itori said their goodbyes they left the coffee shop and began walking the streets headed to the fourth ward. "So what do we do now" Uta could tell that as soon as they left the shop Itori went back into her depressed state. Uta was not the smartest person in the world but he knew how to be ghoul and how to get what he wanted. "Dont worry Itori we'll see Kaneki again and make sure the CCG pay" Uta slowly pulled out a new mask that looked like a clown face.

"After all we will have the last laugh"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

There was a boy in a hospital bed in a completely white room, but he could see the plain whiteness of it due to his eyes being covered by a blindfold. He tried to reach for the thing that was obstructing his vision, but his hands were bound to the bed. His vision was blocked, though for some reason he could clearly see people walking down the hallway next to his room. It was strangestrange, but what confused him more was the fact that it smelt like he was surrounded by food. The desirable aroma soon made his stomach growl.

He felt a painful hunger begin to arise in his gut. Before he could focus on his own hunger though he heard the spound of a door click open and close shortly after. "I see that your awake" He heard the mans footsteps echo through the room as he got closer to him. He also could smell something amazing making its way closer and closer to him. The man eventually made his way over to him and removed his blind fold. There was a bright light that took him a minute to adjust to. When his eyes settled he noticed a man with glasses and white hair much like his own only a little neater.

"Alright Kaneki Ken you are seven years old, no known family alive and by the mask we found on you we asume you were captured by ghouls. It that about right." The man was very professional about his description of Kaneki. Kaneki was actually amazed on how much he knew about him the only part he got wrong was the part about him being captured.

"Dont worry about talking im sure your exhausted. My name Kishou Arima. I will be the one taking responsibility over you for now on" Kaneki tried to sit up and voice his anger, but with his wounds he couldn't. "What do you mean let me go I don't need to be taken care of"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"LET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Kaneki's yelling did little to Arima's composure. While he was yelling things that no kid should say, Arima simply grabbed a small mirror off a desk across from Kaneki's bed. He walked back to Kaneki, who was still in the process of yelling. When Arima reached Kaneki and held the mirror in front of his face, Kaneki shut his mouth and stared at his reflection. What he saw was a singular eye that resembled his family's, Touka's and any other ghoul eye for that matter. Arima was a bit surprised to see that Kaneki was not freaking out. In the end he thought it must be because he's been around ghouls for a long time.

"As you can see, we can't just let you go. So from now own you will stay here. You are free to wander around, just let me know when you get hungry" Arima uncuffed Kaneki's hands then threw a package on his lap before he walked out the room. Kaneki noticed when Arima left the delicious smell left with him. Thats when he noticed the brown bag he left was giving of a strange smell. He opened it and it revealed a hunck of raw meat. "Great now im a pet" He looked at the meat for a minute. He was not really fazed by the idea of eating raw meat after all he saw Yomo, Itor, and Uta eat it when they would eat dinner together. He finally worked up his nerve with a little assistance from his growing hunger to take a bite. The meat that Kaneki ate tasted foul, but it didn't make him want to throw up it just had a bad taste. "I thought ghouls loved the taste of humans. I am a ghoul now right?"

Kaneki finished the foul tasting meat and tried to get out of his bed. When his feet touched the cold floor he almost fell, but he quickly grabbed his bed to save his self. He took a few seconds to gain his balance, Once thought he regained his balance he started to walk wobbly to the door.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kaneki eventually found his way to a large open garden. He really needed a break from all the white. While walking through the garden Kaneki got lost in his thoughts. "I wonder If Touka and everyone else is alright" He continued walking untill he passed by a tree and saw a boy with white hair bent over. Kaneki walked of to him to make sure he was ok.

"One, two, three, fo.. Oh hi there" Kaneki was suprised that the boy noticed him before he even got there. "Umm Hi. Are you alright, I saw you hunched over" The boy finally turned to face Kaneki. Kaneki definitely thought the boy was sick now his eyes had dark bags under them. "No I'm fine, I was just squishing ants" Kaneki nodded his head in understanding and went to sit under a tree next to the boy.

"So what are those red things on your face and arms"

"These" The boy said as he picked at the one under his eye. "There stiches" Kaneki looked at the kid with a bit of amazement. "Do you put them in your self"

"Yeah" The boys face turned a light shade of pink. This was the first time a kid his age looked at him like that. "does it hurt" Kaneki couldn't hold in his questions he was amazed that a kid his age could do something like that. "Well not really, the ghouls used to do things much worse" Kaneki's face soon went from amazement to slight sadness. He knew that all ghouls weren't like that, but he knew all would be blamed for something like that even his family.

"Im sorry I didn't know" The boy never looked upset instead he just smiled at Kaneki. "Dont worry about it, they got what was coming to them. Anyway who are you, I haven't seen you around here"

Kaneki began to scratch his cheeks, something he's started doing recently when he's nervous. "Actually I just got here my name's Kaneki Ken"

"Well welcome to the ghoul investigator training academy, Im Suzuya Juuzuo" The two then shook hands and Suzuya noticed the mask that was hanging off Kaneki's hip. "What is that" Kaneki looked down in the direction Suzuya was looking. He noticed he let his mask hang off his hip from habit. "A man gave it to me after he saved me" He held out the mask so Suzuya could get a better look at it. He soon regretted it though, because Suzuya snatched it out of his hand and put it on Kaneki's face. "Wow this looks really cool, I bet you'll terrorise a lot of ghouls wearing this. Buuuut" Kaneki's one visible eye narrowed a bit. "But what"

"It looks a lot like a ghoul mask. Was the man that gave it to you a ghoul" Kaneki began to panic in his head, but he was able to keep his composure on the outside. He held up his hand and placed it on his chin. "Im not really sure. I didn't see him after it happened"

"Yeah I guess it was a stupid question. After all ghouls are just ruthless monsters" Kaneki took off his mask and decided to just let it rest on his neck. He knew that Suzuya had a bad experience with ghouls and that most of them probably deserve to die. Then the image of Touka came into his mind. He just couldn't see hed ever deserving the hate that all humans feel towards ghouls. Kaneki made up his mind when he gave her his sword. As long as he's alive there will always be a human who cares about her.

"guess that doesn't mean anything now, after all im not human no more and I don't see myself meeting her anytime soon"

"Suzuya there you are, I've been looking all over for you" The two boys turned to see a middle aged man with short black hair and a beard. Kaneki knew this man was a investigator because of his suit. "Well you found me Shinohara, what do you need" A small tick mark appeared on the mans head. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY IM HERE. How many time do I have to tell you to stop ditching class"

"But school is so boring, I never learn anything and everybody gives me that look" Kaneki watched as the man crouched down to be face to face with Suzuya. "I know Its not fun but you have to bare with it" The man then stood up with Suzuya's hand in his. The man only saw Kaneki as he was about to leave. "Sorry i didn't see you there" Kaneki just smiled at him. "Dont worry about it me and Suzuya were just talking" The man then got a shocked expression on his face. "You and Suzuya" Now it was Kaneki's turn to make a confused face. "Yeah that isn't a problem. Right?"

The man then realesed Suzuya's hand and started shaking his hands back and fourth. "No-no-no. It isn't a problem. In fact im happy Suzuya has a friend. My name is Shinohara Yukinori. Im grateful to you for being Suzuya's friend" Kaneki didn't no what to do when he mentioned Suzuya and him were talking the man suddenly rushed at him and began rambling. "uuuuhh Im Kaneki Ken"

The man then got closer and looked Kaneki up and down. Kaneki quickly stood up from the tree he was resting on becaus of Shinohara's closeness. "You must be Arima's new disciple" Kaneki nodded his head. "Well he may be a little difficult, but you'll be fine with him. Might even be one of the best investigators one day" After Shinohara said this the two took off leaving Kaneki by his self.

He continued to wonder the mini forest untill he found a pond. He took a seat on a rock over looking the pond. Kaneki watched as the fish in the pond created ripples in the water, Eventually he remembered something that Suzuya said. " _Welcome to ghoul investigator training academy"_ Kaneki's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 _"Are you kidding me. There going to make me an investigator."_ _ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー_

 **Well thats interesting wonder how this will affect his family and the other ghouls.**

 **Anyway chapter four is here the next chapter I plan on making crazy long at least 7k but we will see. Let me know if I missed some grammar errors sorry to use you guys like that just cant keep up with them all and writing this shit on a phone sucks.** **Chapter three seemed to be amazing I got so many follows and favorites so thank all of you.** **Be sure to let me know what you think of how I put the characters together. im trying to get them to interact with each other like they would in canon.** **For those who hate the CCG im sorry but there going to be a big thing in my story. That dosent mean that Kaneki's going to be with them the whole time though. or does it :)** **I hope everybody has enjoyed the story so far byeeee.** Touka: So you were making friends while I was worried sick about you.

Kaneki: Its not like that Touka, I had no choice

Touka: Well you also have no choice on where your sleeping tonight.

Kaneki: No. not the couch

Touka: ...

Kaneki: I still hate you

BigGrim: Sorry Kaneki but it must be done


	5. First assignment

I am terribly sorry for the fake out, but i had to change the first sentence from six years to eight so that the chapter im working on will make since. when i was making **First assignment **I was thinking about American highschool not Japanese therefore I got the years mixed up a loy of things happen in the next chapter and i will leave a explanation for them. man I hate A/N before a chapter, but yea a actual chapter will be out soon once again I am really sorry for those who were expecting a new chapter. all I can say is a little bit longer.

Kaneki is 17

Touka is 16

 **First assignment**

It has been eight years since the accident that changed Kaneki in to what he is now. He is now under the tutelage of Kishou Arima. Over the Years Arima and Kaneki have trained hard. Greatly improving on his swordsman ship and even revealing Kaneki's ghoul abilities. Kaneki can now control four crimson red tentacles and he's starting to learn how to morph the tentacles into shapes such as hands or spikes. Even though with his ghoul abilities he could be on the skill level of a special investigator. Arima decided to make Kaneki keep his abilities a secret. It never bothered Kaneki in combat though considering his swordsman ship could only be matched by Suzuya or some of the other special investigators.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"You're slowing down Kaneki" Kaneki was wearing black gym shorts along with a black shirt and his mask he's known for at the training academy. He quickly held up his katana to block a blow headed towards his right shoulder. "Damn it Arima, we have been training for five hours straight"

"How to you expect to improve if you dont push your self" Arima then unleashed a flurry of strike on Kaneki which were all blocked. He then Kicked Kaneki in the gut, making him bend over in pain. One Arima had the advantage he grabed Kaneki sword hand and broke it. Kaneki quickly threw his sword to the gound because of the pain. "Im fucking tired of this" Kaneki then did a back flip to gain distance from Arima. "It's about time you got serious" Arima braced his self as he saw Kaneki sprout four tentacles from his lower back one of which looked like a clawed hand.

Kaneki then began dashing from side to side at inhuman speads. When he was six feet away from Arima he jumped in the air with his kagune ready to strike. He turned three of his tentacles into spikes and slammed them down on Arimas shield like quinqe. Arima began to struggle holding up his shield and the sparks from the collision started to irritate his eyes. Kaneki knew that he was gaining momentum in this battle. He quickly turned his fourth tentacle into a three fingered hand that returned his dropped weapon to him. Just as soom as he got his weapon back, Arima braced him self and shoved Kaneki back with the shield.

Kaneki knew he couldn't fully avoid the shove, so he twisted his body to the left and used the momentum from Arima's shove to spin around the shield and cut Arima's leg behind his knee. Kaneki tried to regain his footing and continue his assault, but was stopped when Arima pierced his stomach with his quinqe.

Kaneki dropped to his knees while coughing up blood. "I really fucking hate that" Arima ignored Kaneki and simply wiped the blood off his quinqe. "A skilled investigator wouldn't let his gaurd down because he got cocky" He then tossed one of those all to familiar packages in front of Kaneki. He quickly at it, but he was still not a fan of the taste. After his injuries healed Kaneki was left with a look of anger on his face. "I never wanted to be an investigator in the first place"

Arima once again ignored Kaneki and began walking away. "Go to class and meet me after schools over" When Kaneki heard the sound of the training room doors close he let out all his frustration. "FUCK YOU! I want to go home" Kaneki then started to cry as memories of his family flooded his mind. _"I've missed so much time with them. Hell I may never see them again. I just want to see Uta, Itori, Yomo and Touka"_ The four people thats changed his life the most and now he may be forced to fight them.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

The school that Kaneki attends is everything but normal. Sure they have their basic academics witch Kaneki shined at, though the main goal of this school was to turn kids into top notch investigators. From intense work outs to actual fighting this school does it all. Your classes in this school depended on your combat ability. Meaning the better the fight the better the class. You still had your grade levels from first through twelfth, but each grade had a combat tier. The best of the best were placed in combat tier one which is were Suzuya is in. Then you had the worst of the worst inin tier three. Now Kaneki is no joke when it comes to fighting, but for some reason he has been placed in the middle, tier two to be exact.

Many would question why you would want to push yourself to be in the top tier. The answer is actually quite simple. The people on the top tier receive better treatment, less school work, more time to their slef, and your even allowed to get away with things that would usually lead to detention. Not to mention better food at lunch. The whole point of the teir system was to make kids strive to be perfect at fighting against ghouls.

When Kaneki first arrived here he had many kids trying to become his friend. They would talk about how cool his white hair was or ask him about his mask that they thought was a scarf. Anything that could possibly start a conversation they tried, but Kaneki just kept quiet and read his books.

Kaneki never could see the reason to have friends that wanted be in the CCG. Eventually he would have to fight them and maybe even kill them. His plan did work however and kids slowly but surely left him alone. The only one he couldn't escape though was Suzuya.

Even with them being in different tiers he still managed to always be around him wether it was watching Kaneki and Armia spar or just finding him on his off days. Soon Kaneki gave up on trying to hide from Suzuya and started to welcome his presence. It didn't take long until Suzuya and Kaneki were seen as the delinquents of the Academy and it only got worse in fifth grade.

Arima's training quickly got Kaneki to the top tier as soon as he got in fifth grade not only that but he was probably the best fighter in that grades top tier. Many people called Kaneki and Suzuya freaks because of their skills. Nobody could comprehend why fifth graders were so damn good with a blade. Kaneki's freaky mask he always wore in a fight and Suzuya's freaky stitch work never boosted there public outlook ethier.

soon upper classmen started to challenge the duo most from junior high and even some out of highschool. No matter how high they were in the academy the duo would always put them in there place. the only time any of them lost was whem Suzuya challenged a teacher to a fight because he took his candy that Kaneki gave to him.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Now nearing the end of eighth grade kaneki sat at his desk in the back of the cass enjoying a book by his favorite author. The teacher of the cass patently waited for the bell to ring with his feet propped up on the desk. It was mostly quiet and peaceful which Kaneki quite enjoyed. He didn't have to boring lectures or deal with the other bored students throwing shit at him.

There was about an hour left in the class when kaneki heard loud and fast footsteps from outside the class. 'Here we go' Kaneki quietly and calmly closed his book and waited for the footsteps to reach the door. The teacher that fell asleep sometime during the class was startled by the sound of a door sliding open and slamming in to the wall.

"HELLO KANKEI!" Suzuya yelled as he made his way to Kaneki's desk. Kaneki soon had a small smile on his face it was a small smile but one of the few Kaneki actually gave. "Suzuya why are you here I thought you were skipping the last day"

"Well I was but I found out that skipping school is boring without you best friend" Suzuya's smile never faded as he spoke. he looked if he was waiting for Kaneki to respond which he was but was interrupted by a teacher trying to pick his tierd body up off the ground. "SUZUYA WHAT THE HELL CAN'T I EVER GET A BRE--" Suzuya quickly picked up a text book from Kaneki's desk and threw it at the teacher. The book flew by his head and crashed the black bored. "So you coming Kaneki?"

"Sure I guess. Lets get out of here before you get in another fight with a teacher" While Kaneki and Suzuya walked down the hallway they heard the teacher say something about trouble and Arima. Kaneki knew what was to come, but since it was the final day of school he decided to deal with it later.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

The duo made there way to the little pond that they met. Over the years their little spot has changed. Trees grew taller creating more shade for Kaneki to read under and Shinohara built a swing for Kaneki and Suzuya although Suzuya is the only one that uses it.

"Uuugh, Im so bored" Kaneki found a stopping point in his book and turned to see Suzuya swinging his feet lazily in motion with the swing. "You do realize summer just started. Right?"

"I know" Suzuya jumped out the swing and pulled the sucker out his mouth. "Lets spar"

'And he didn't even hear me'

Kaneki held his hands out in protest but, Suzuya thought he was asking to lead the way. So he grabbed Kaneki's hand and pulled him to a clearing in the forest.

Suzuya pulled out his knives and began charging full speed. "Suzuya I really dont wont to fight" He skidded to a stop with a confused look on his face. "Then why did you follow me out here when I asked you to spar" Kaneki couldn't help but laugh at how little his friend pays attention when he has his mind set."You never really gave me a choice"

"come on Kaneki just a quick one, how a bout first blood?" Kaneki had to take a step back from Suzuya he really was not taking no for a answer. "Please, please, please," Kaneki was on the verge of giving in until an all to familiar voice broke in. "Kaneki, why was there an annoying teacher screaming in my ear about you ditching class" Even after years of knowing Arima he never seemed to get over his feeling of dred when he was around. Maybe it's the fact that because of him he can't see his family or its the fact that the man has almost killed Kaneki every time they trained.

"Whats up Arima, you and Kaneki training today" Kaneki chose to remain silent and wait for Arima to reply. He knew that Arima had no tolerance for disobeying orders. Once when Kaneki was in school he was told to stop reading his book and read the story that the class was reading. Obviously he declined saying that the story the class was reading was boring and had no interesting characters or plots. As soon as Arima found out about disrespecting the teacher he taught him a lesson with ended up with a ten year old Kaneki pinned to a wall with two swords through his shoulders.

"Yes we will be training later" Kaneki didn't miss the hint of anger laced in his voice. Unlike Suzuya who was probably thinking how fun it would be to spar against the CCG's Reaper. "But im here for both of you, the higher ups have a assignment for you two. You are to follow me to HQ for debriefing" Kaneki had to take a double take when he looked at Suzuya, he could have sworn he saw stars in his eyes as he followed after Arima.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

After Kaneki and Suzuya got debriefed on there first assignment they were ordered to bored the train to get to their destination. They were each given a temporary quinque, knives for Suzuya and a Katana for Kaneki. "Kaneki how much longer, im so bored" Kaneki took a glance at his phone. They would be arriving in fifteen minutes. He then closed his book and look to Suzuya. "We have a few more minutes. Now lets go over the assignment." Suzuya slumped down in his seat obviously not wanting to here the debriefing again. "We already listened to them talk about it for two hours, I want some action" Kaneki then took out a sucker from his pocket. "Actually I listened for two hours you fell asleep" Suzuya sat up giving a loud and unnecessary sigh to Kaneki as he leaned his elbow on an arm rest and rested his head lazily in his palm. "Alright fine, do your debriefing" Kaneki then got into his professional mode something he only did in a fight or if he was talking to Arima and on occasion when he got into a good book. Any other time he is usually laid back and goes with the flow. "There have been numerous reports about children going missing, they usually range from ages five to twelve. There have been no sightings of the kidnappers, due to the parents not being near the area of the kidnapping."

"Wait why would parents just let there kids wonder around, I mean even if you take ghouls out the picture there's still humans who do terrible things."

"not sure, ghouls may not even be related to this case"

"Wait if ghouls aren't the problem then why are we investigating this. Shouldn't we just leave this to the police"

"Let me finish" Suzuya slumped a little bit in his seat dragging out the word fine as he did. "The reason we are investigating this is because a mother reportedly gave chase to the kidnapper and wound up dead in a ally bordering the twentieth ward. The reason it might not be a ghoul case however is because the twentieth ward has the least amount of ghoul incidents in Tokyo, ward one not included of course."

 **"Now arriving to Nerima"**

The sound of the intercom drew the duo's attention as the train slowed to a stop. "Thank god, good debrief captain" Kaneki couldn't help but sweat drop as Suzuya patted him on the shoulder and made for the exit. 'Was he even listening' A tap on the glass took Kaneki out of his thoughts. It was Suzuya smiling and waving on the out side of the train.

" **Now departing Nerima"**

'Damn it' Kaneki dashed towards the exit to leave the train but was just a bit to slow allowing the door to close on his leg.

He slowly limped his way over to Suzuya. Kaneki never gets hurt anymore, but Suzuya is smater than he acts if he sees Kaneki walk normal after a train door clamped down on his leg he would definitely start getting questions. Part of Kaneki thought he should tell his only friend what he is but, part of him didn't want to ruin what he had with the abnormal boy he new he disliked ghouls for what they done even if he never says it and the fact it would probably piss Arima off if he found out about it.

"That looked like it hurt, you all right?" Kaneki waved his hand lazily, brushing off his injury. "Im fine, lets just get going" On the way to the hotel Suzuya noticed how Kaneki seemed to be staring off into space. He also lossed his limp after six minutes of walking. "So you ever been here cap" Suzuya must have hit his mark with his question because he actually got a response from him. "Yea this is where CCG found me, I was wondering the streets and got attacked by a ghoul" Suzuya smiled at him and put his had on his shoulder. "Never fear captain. The two of us will defeat any ghoul that come in our path."

"Why do you keep calling me captain?" Suzuya just shrugged his shoulders. "You are the squad leader. It fits"

"Im not so sure two people count as a squad."

"A squad's what you make it"

"I guess your not wrong. Lets just get to the hotel im tiered"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

The sound of a bell woke Kaneki from his slumber. He raised his head with a trail of drool falling on his book that he was reading. He looked around and noticed that the students were leaving, so he hurriedly picked up his stuff to leave as well. He was in such a hurry that the book he was reading fell to the floor. "Seriously Ken, you become a third year and you start falling asleep in class" Kaneki turned to the sound of the voice and saw a girl squatting down to pick up his book. The white haired boy was a little confused, he couldn't tell why she seemed so familiar and he couldn't see he face either due to her squatting down to get his book. "Do I know you" Kaneki offered his hand to the girl. "Ha Ha Ken, you just magically forgot your girlfriend. Like I'd believe that. The girl took Kaneki's and stood up for revealing her face to him. "Touka" light of the setting sun lit up her face as she smiled at him, like the years apart never happened.

She handed him his book back then linked her arm with his and lead him out the classroom. They walked to the exit of the school and Kaneki noticed a red and black bike sitting across the street. "Im so glad you got a bike it beats walking after school" Kaneki wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on but he didn't want to ruin the moment between the two of them so he went with it. They put on their helmets and Kaneki drove to Anteiku. It was almost like his body was on autopilot. He wanted to say it was a dream but the felling of Touka hugging against his back and her warm breath tickling the back of his neck felt so real.

When they reached the small Coffee shop Kaneki paparked his bike on the sidewalk by the door and they went inside. As soon as Kaneki opened the doors he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He saw Mr. Yoshimura behind the counter making coffee. Koma and Irimi were cleaning. Itori and Yomo were sitting at the counter being served by Mr. Yoshimura. After they walked in the shop everyone looked at the couple and smiled. "Welcome back you lovebirds" Kaneki couldn't help the blush that was creeping up on his face. Itori simply smiled because her attempt at embarrassing Kaneki worked. Touka however was not bothered in the slightest, in fact she smiled. "Im gonna go get dressed then ill make you some coffee" Touka kissed Kaneki on the cheek and unwrapped her arm from his. She walked off to her room with her smile still present on her face.

Kaneki walked over to sit between Itori and Yomo. "So how's the dating life?" Kaneki was a little confused. "What do you mean?" Yomo knew exactly where she was going with this conversation. He this was no the time or the place to talk about something like that. So like any normal person he tried to stop it. "The sex, how is it?" Yomo slapped his hand on his forehead. He was to late and It looked like Kaneki's face was about to explode from how red it was. "I would also like to know about this Kaneki" If Koma's voice didn't scare the shit out of Kaneki then his hand wrapped tightly on his shoulder did the trick. "Koma ease up on Kaneki. If she did sleep with Kaneki it's Touka's choice. She is a big girl and is able to make these choices for her self. Besides Kaneki is probably the best person for her any way." Irimi put her hand on Koma's wrist, Which removed his hand from Kaneki's shoulder and also killed the threateningly protective big brother vibe that entered the room.

The ring of the door brought everyone's attention to Uta standing with grocery bags in each hand. "Yo Kaneki" Uta said as he walked over to Kaneki and gave him a one armed hug. He walked around the counter and began taking food out the bags. "Mr. Yoshimura its going to be curry tonight" Yoshimura nodded his head and went over to a black bord that hanging over the counter. When he was done with the sign it read Uta's famous curry nine-hundred yen. "I appreciate you cooking for us Uta, the humans love your cooking"

"Don't mention it, the shops been slow lately" Kaneki assumed he was talking about his mask shop he always wanted to open up. "Welcome back Uta" Kaneki turned to Touka as she Walked behind the counter. his mind went blank as all he could do was stare at her in her waitress outfit. "You want the usual Kaneki?" She asked in a sweet voice. It took all Kaneki had to knock his self out of his daze and reply. "Ye-Yes please" The door bell sounded when Touka began brewing the Coffee, but no one paid attention to the visitor except Mr. Yoshimura. The mysterious visiter sat at the counter across from Yomo. Mr. Yoshimura went to take his order while the rest of the group was talking with each other. "What would you like sir"

"Please call me Arima and i would like a coffee with four sugar's" Kaneki's eyes became wide as saucers. He turned his head slowly to look beside Yomo, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he did. Touka noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. "Kaneki whats wrong?" Kaneki never replied he just stared at Arima in disbelief. "I believe he's frozen with fear" Touka put Kaneki's coffee in front of him and held his hands in her own. "There's nothing to be scared of Kaneki, we're all here for you" The sky outside the began to turn a color of dark crimson. Kaneki began to breath heavier as he looked at Arima. "I believe that's why he's scared" Uta turned around from the stove went over to Kaneki. For the first time since Arima entered the shop he turned his attention to someone else. "Kaneki" Uta said in a unusual happy voice. "Why did you kill us" Uta's smie never faltered even as his head fell from his shoulders, His blood drenched everything around him as sprayed out of his neck before his body limply fell to the ground.

Time froze for Kaneki as he watched Arima brutally murder his family. He quickly finished Mr. Yoshimura and uta but, the rest wasn't as lucky. Koma laid on the ground with his legs severed holding an eyeless irimi in his arms. Her screams of pain filled the shop and brought tears to Kaneki's eye's. All she could do was scream "I can't see" Over and over. Yomo was lying on the ground with his stomach cut open. He was already dead but that didn't stop Itori from trying to hold his organs in. She was in tears. She told Yomo "Stay with me, don't leave" She never got a reply. Her suffering was soon ended though. When Arima pierced her through the back of her chest.

"Im scared Kaneki" Kaneki turned his attention to Touka who was still holding his hands. He wanted to say something to her but, all he could do was look at her and cry. He heard Arima coming closer to them, with each step he could hear the splashes coming from the pool of blood on the ground. When the steps got closer he noticed scratches start to appear on Touka's body. First it was the face then the arms, blood started leaking through her uniform and finally her throat. "Please, don't let me die" Kaneki jumped over the counter and brought Touka into his arms. They barely dodged Arima's attack with his quinque. "I'm very disappointed in you Kaneki you let these monsters cloud your mind" Kaneki did know what he was doing. All he knew was he couldn't let Touka die too. "Pathetic" Arima went to stab the couple but, his quinque was stopped by a single wing wrapped around Kaneki's back. Kaneki looked at Touka silently thanking her for defending them. "Kaneki" She said to him while she wiped the tears off his face. "We will always be here for. So fight. Fight for us." This was all Touka could say as her grip on Arima slipped. He pulled back to go for the kill once again, but his attack was blocked by Kaneki.

He had two tentacles wrapped around Arima's weapon. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER" Kaneki swiftly sent his other two tentacles at Arima which hit him dead center in his chest. Arima was sent flying through the shop window. Kaneki followed after Arima's flying body. When got outside of the shop Arima was nowhere to be found. Kaneki thought he ran until the sound of crunching glass sounded behind him. This gave him time to dodge a killing blow aimed at his head, but he still caught a scratch on his cheek. Kaneki used his kagune to randomly attack Arima while he also used his fist in close range. He thought he was gaining the upper hand in the fight until Arima sidestepped his Right hook and responded with a close line. Kaneki felt his entire body stop as the force behind Arima's attack felt like it should have decapitated him. Kaneki's body was thrown into a wall with enough force to indent it. This would normally put any man down but, He just got right back up. This time he used his enhanced speed to dash back and forth coming at Arima in a zigzag. Arima readied his weapon and waited for his time to strike. He had a small smile on his face, because with the rate Kaneki was going he would just kill his self. That all changed when Kaneki reached striking distance through. He used his kagune to cause an immediate stop just barely dodged Arima. Kaneki went low delivering a bone shattering kick to Arima's knee.

The only thing that showed Kaneki actually hit Arima was when he took a knee. Kaneki took action on his small advantage by Kneeing Arima in the face. He then wrapped his Kagune around his throat and began choking him. "DIE!" Kaneki tightened his hold on Arima's throat until he heard a satisfying snap. When Kaneki realised Arima from his hold, his body fell limply to the ground. Kaneki turned his attention to the shop. Everything thing was destroyed. Broken chairs, tables, and glass littered around the entire area. Honestly Kaneki just wanted to pass out but, the thought of Anteiku's only living member made him walk his way towards the shop.

He saw the girl in his thoughts waiting for him in the now broken window. Her smile was now long gone and she was crying. As he got closer she became frightened. "Touka, whats wrong" She never said anything all she did was point at him. He looked around with pure confusion across his face. Then out of no where he felt a searing pain coming from his chest. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out with blood pooling out around it. "You can't kill me, Kaneki." The pain Kaneki felt paralyzed him, his body refused to more. He tried to release his Kagune but, Arim threw him to the ground pinning Kaneki to the concrete. "TOUKA, RUN!" She took off from the shop, but Arima was to quick. He grabbed the girl by the throat and dragged her in front of Kaneki.

"This is your punishment" In a last ditch effort Touka released her Kagune to attack Arima. Arima dodged her attack and threw her to the ground. Touka and Kaneki were now face to face both in pain and scared. Arima put his foot on Touka's wing and raised his second quinque. "ARIMA, STOP!" He ignored Kaneki's cry and sliced off Touka's Kagune. Arima then started stabbing Touka in the back repeatedly, letting her scream out to the world in pain. "Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT GOD DAMN IT" Kaneki couldn't take, witnessing Touka suffer and burning in his chest was too much. His eye felt heavy. The last thing he saw was Touka's lifeless painfully frightened eyes and bloody tears trailing down her face.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **Big Grim: Well there you guys another chapter I got to sa..**

 **Touka: It took you long enough.**

 **Kaneki: Hey Touka, ease up on him. he had some IRL stuff to deal with.**

 **Touka: Really you taking his side. he doesn't work on his story in I don't know how long and when he does he tortures you.**

 **Big Grim: Guys kinda doing something here**

 **Touka: What ever**

 **Kaneki: Sorry Grim**

 **Big Grim: anyway thank you so much for the support I really was going through some stuff but im back now. I still can't promise weekly or bi weekly updates but, I'll do what I can.** **I honestly thought that mo one cared for the story untill I got a comment from Jzach8745 so if you like this chapter thank him for giving me motivation to write again. Im sorry if my fight scenes are terrible but, im trying and it's tokyo ghoul you have to have fight scenes. Thanks for all the quick replies to my update chapter and to all those who didn't want the time skip im sorry majority wins but i will find a way to give you your fix. Im think im going to add a little bit of mystery to story because i mean they are called investigator's but you never see much investigation. so im changing that. and if you don't like my end chapter banter between Touka and Kaneki Fuck you because im sad and lonely and I know it's cringey but it's my story god damn it. but i still love you guys. Please leave a comment and all that other stuff. if you want to talk more personally with me you could always add me on ps4 K_i_r_i_t_o. And no its not sword art i fucking hate that anime long story short i made it before the anime.**

 **Till next time**


	6. Welcome to Anteiku

**Welcome to Anteiku**

"TOUKA!" Kaneki shouted while he shot up in his bed. He looked around the hotel room and noticed it was still dark out it must have been early morning, The Other clear sign that it was morning was an obnoxiously loud snoring Suzuya. It never ceased to amaze him, with how Suzuya could sleep through anything. Kaneki was used to having nightmares in his sleep since they started around the time he was sent to the academy. The only strange thing is they were never about Touka, Uta or any of the ghouls he's come to love, no they usually consisted of him getting killed by Arima or being tortured by her.

Actually Kaneki made an effort to try and not think about his friends and family. He would usually busy himself with reading, training and what ever mess Suzuya would stir up. He turned his head to glance at Suzuya with a small smile on his face. Kaneki at first despised everything and everyone at the CCG, but he couldn't help but admit that Suzuya has become a true friend to him maybe one of his first actual human friends. He made everything bearable and took his mind from his life before the accident. It really bothered Kaneki at the thought of having to kill ghouls, but he can't run around and kill humans either especially Suzuya. He's not human nor is he ghouls he will never be able to live in this world with worries. He will always have the world against him.

"Kaneki Im hungry" Suzuya moaned as he rolled over and began snoring once again. Kaneki looked over at the clock, it was eight in the morning. Kaneki sighed and got up from his bed and quietly grabbed his keys and wallet and left the apartment leaving a snoring Suzuya.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kaneki's feet crunched against the snow as he walked the quiet streets of the twentieth ward while looking for a place that serves breakfast. He would occasionally pass a man or woman on the way to work and also boys and girls on the way to school. _'Its got to be close to Christmas break right?'_ Kaneki thought to himself. after he passed a few groups of students he felt something strange. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like the girls were looking at him and giggling.

"Wow look at his hair it's so cool"

"I wonder if he dies it?"

"I hope he goes to our school" The group of girls whispered while they past him.

Kaneki never paid them much attention though, he figured they were talking about someone else. He never had much self esteem unless it came to his fighting abilities and even then he wouldn't boast about it. So when the girls said the guy was cool he just couldn't picture it being him.

After a while of wondering the street he finally found a place to eat. He quickly made a dash for the restaurant in an attempt to escape the cold air, but he stopped when he herd the sound of a whimper coming from the alleyway across from the restaurant. Kaneki's good nature wouldn't let him ignore the sound so he obviously went to make sure a animal or something wasn't injured in the cold.

He went in the direction of the alleyway but stopped at the entrance. Kaneki looked down the dark alleyway and began to remember his life before Uta. The thought alone caused his hand to tighten to a fist and turn his knuckles white. Maybe it was the sound of whimpers echoing out the alley that reminded him of his weakness as a child, constantly struggling for a scrap of food get beat and kicked out of stores that provided the only bit of warmth he could get on called winter days like this, or maybe it was simply his mind telling him he's still weak and helpless that he will always be a bottom feeder.

After all thats what his life is like the world gave him nothing then out of nowhere a ray of light came from Uta his brother and made everything warm and safe. Itori and Renji too became a beacon of warmth and safety to him. Then he met Touka who introduced him to a new feeling of love. She made him want to be there for her, make her smile and keep her safe. He only knew her for a short time, but she was the first friend he had his age and he cherished that.

His thoughts were interrupted when the soft whimpers turned to a loud scream. Kaneki put his emotions to the side for the moment and ran into the alleyway. When he nearing the mid section of the alleyway he was able to see what was causing the noise. It was a girl with short hazelnut hair that appeared to be in a bob cut she had to be in either high school or junior high. She had an older man ontop of her with one of his hands pinned her arms above her head. He manged to wiggle his way in between her legs and began to slowly start to pull her skirt up.

"Please don't do this I was trying to help you" She whimpered so quietly only someone right next to her could make it out. But with Kaneki's ghoul abilities it sounded like she was screaming it. "Don't worry I'm doing what you wanted im helping myself" The man said as he went to grab her breast with the hand that was previously raising her skirt, but right before he could touch her he was sent flying with a heel kick to the face from Kaneki which knocked him out instantly.

Kaneki looked at the man thinking that he may have over did it, but when he saw what he was doing to the poor girl it made his blood boil and his instincts kicked in he couldn't stop it. _"Well he isn't dead. I think."_ He thought. His attention then turned to the quietly sobbing girl on the ground. "Are you all right?" He asked while he held out he hand to her. All the girl did was stare at his hand with tears running down her face and clouding her eyes.

Kaneki never expected her to take his hand. ' _Yea who would open up to a complete stranger right after what happened to her, even if I did save her'_ Was all he could think untill the girl completely surprised him by avoiding his hand and embracing him. He was frozen stiff while she cried into his chest. She began to hold him tighter. The crushing sensation snapped him out of his frozen state. Kaneki then slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. "It alright, let's get you out of here" He said as he ended the embrace. The girl dried up her tears and walked beside him whil loosely holding his arm.

"Why were you back here, shouldn't you be going to school?" Kaneki asked to the quite girl beside him. "I was going to school, but then i saw that homeless man out in the cold. I thought he might be hungry so I went into the alleyway. I tried to give him my lunch, but when I turned around to grab it he forced me to the ground and.." She tried to continue her explanation, but reliving what happened must stopped her because she began to cry again. Not as much as when she hugged Kaneki but enough to notice. Kaneki then took his free hand and patted her head with it. "Don't worry, your safe now. I'll just take you to the police and you'll be set" He reassured her in a cheerful tone hoping it would help her calm down. "NO!" She responded as she stopped walking which caused Kaneki to get jerked back due to there arms being linked. She held her head down staring at the ground "Can you just forget about this" She continued. The girl looked up at Kaneki, he could see she was still upset, but he could tell that she just wanted to put this behind her. Kaneki knew that the usual course of action for something like this was to report immediately to the police. It would make his life easier considering he had his own job to worry about.

Even so he could understand why she just wants to put this behind her. "Sure I can walk you to school, but I have to go after. Alright." He reluctantly agreed to her. "Thats fine" She responded. She wiped away her tears and gave Kaneki a puffy eyed smile before she grabbed his arm and began to drag/lead him to school.

After about fifteen minutes of walking the girl finally stopped trying to pull Kaneki's arm off with her so called leading. While they walked Kaneki was his usual quiet self, the girl however was talking a lot. To herself in an attempt to get Kaneki to respond to one of her random questions. Sadly for her Kaneki remained silent. It was strange how when he saved her he talked and comforted better than most would after something like that, but know she can't get a word out of him. So she decided to change up her tactics.

"So what's your name" She asked while watching the side of his face. She saw his grey eyes look down to her then quickly go back to the path In front of them. "My name will mean nothing to you once we reach the school" He said while still looking ahead. She gave him a childish pouting face that she wasn't sure he seen. "Fine I'll find your name out another way" Her pout was now replaced with a bright smile. Kaneki wasn't sure if she was truly trying to put the incident behind or if she was just putting on a face for the people around her. Ethier way she was starting to look a little bette her eyes weren't bright red and now looked like a light shad of pink and the way she smiled looked as if nothing happened.

"Well mystery man, are you transferring here? To kiyomi Highschool I mean." She asked. She was kinda surprised that out of all the things she said on their walk that this was the fist thing that made him turn his head completely to look at her. "Why would you assume im a student" He replied to her. He also held a studying gaze like he was waiting for her to say something wrong or stupid. "Well I noticed your cool mask hanging from your pants. Then Your dyed hair and I assumed you were a delinquent that got kicked out your old school" When she finished her analysis on Kaneki she saw him looking at her. She would never say it out loud, but the gaze he has on here scared he a bit. Then she realized if she was wrong about him, she could have offended him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you its just what I thought at first glance" She said hoping that her apology would take his gaze away and to her relief it did.

"No, don't worry I was not offended" He said while waving off her worry with his hands. "I was just amazed that that's what your first impression was of me" He replied as he watched her somewhat worried face turn to a cheeky smile. "So am I right? will I be getting used to seeing a delinquent around campus?" Her grin grew bigger as she asked him this. "No worries I won't be around to ruin your school. Even if I was im not a delinquent. My dyed hair" He said with a bit of sarcasm. "Has been this way since I was little and my mask" Kaneki paused mid sentence and gripped his mask hanging from his waste. "My mask was given to me by some one very special. Someone who saved my life" He finished.

The girl looked to his mask and saw his knuckles turning white from his grip. She didn't mean to bring up bad memories and she felt guilty. She knew she needed to get his mind off whatever he was thinking off. "The school is right around the corner up here" she said as she tugged him to the left. He closely followed after her so he didn't get his arm popped out its socket. Once they turned the corner they were greeted with the site of Kiyomi high schools gates. When they reached the entrance the girl released Kaneki's arm. "Well we're here thanks, for everything" She said quietly while she turned her attention to her feet. Kaneki couldn't understand what made her change so quick she was fine just a moment ago. "Look I know what happened was bad and I dont expect you to brush it off" He said while putting his hand on her head once again. "But can you do me a favor"

She looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What do you need" she said in a shaky voice.

"I want you to stay how you were before what happened. I want you to be that person who helps people when they need it. Just stay out of alleyways ok" When Kaneki finished talking he noticed a person running towards them.

"Yoriko there you are I was looking all over for you" The stranger said while she was running towards the girl now known as Yoriko. When Yoriko turned around to face the person calling her name Kaneki was able to get a look at the stranger. They had black hair that went a little past her shoulders and covered one of her eyes. "Hey Touka, sorry something happened on the way here, but this guy helped me" Yoriko said as she turned to show Touka the person that helped her, but when she did he was gone.

"Yoriko, no one is there. Wait. You didn't over sleep did you?" Touka asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "No he really was here. I swear" Yoriko answered Touka while she was looking around for Kaneki. "Well I guess he left then. Come on we can still get to class before we're late and you can tell me about your imaginary boyfriend at luch." Touka said while dragging Yoriko into the school.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yoriko blushed and ran ahead of Touka while she laughed.

Kaneki barley managed to escape by the time he realized it was Touka. He couldn't believe it, he never thought he would see her again. _'She's beautiful'_ was all he could think. She was so breathtaking to him that he couldn't move his body, but at the last moment when Yoriko turned around he was able to get movement to his legs. He used his ghoulish speed to run to a nearby roof across from the school.

He watched as Yoriko and Touka took off towards the school while laughing. Kaneki would usually say he was good at staying calm in any situation, but just the site of Touka could throw him into madness. When he first met her he had a crush on her, he thought she was the cutest girl in the world. Now that he's seen her again, she was no longer cute to him, but beautiful. His crush was still there even through the six years of being away. He was able to suppress his feelings with a lot of things books,training,Suzuya, but it was still there and now it was stronger than ever before.

His emotions were going crazy, the familiar need to protect her began to arise once again.Then sadness and anger took over him as he thought about his dream and how he was too weak to protect her from arima. Finally he felt happiness and love as an image of him in Touka sitting together in a park by a pond feeding ducks they were laughing and smiling together something Kaneki thought he wasn't capable of anymore. Except on rare occasions where he would smirk at some of Suzuya's antics, but the image in his head was different. He was smiling, a big stupid grin was plastered on his face along with Touka's own stupid grin. The thought brought a smile to his face as he watched Touka and Yoriko disappear into the school.

suddenly Kaneki's pocket began to ring in his pocket. when Kaneki pulled out his phone he saw that there was a message from Suzuya. It read "KANEKI WHERE ARE YOU!?! You left you quinque and CCG badge are you all right?"

"Just went to get breakfast and I'm fine. I don't need a quinque all the time you know" Kaneki sent his reply.

"I know your the best fighter at the CCG and my captain, but it's better safe than sorry. oh and I want a rice omelet." Suzuya texted.

"yea,yea, I got it" Kaneki sent in his message and left to do what he intended to do in the first place.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kaneki could never find any breakfast restaurants open other then the one he left when he went to help Yoriko. He didn't really feel like going all the way back, so he settled for a late night diner that was surprisingly still open. Once he entered he was greeted with the sight of an old timey interior. It was obviously a late fifties American theme. Kaneki went to the bar since he was by himself and grabbed a menu. There wasn't any thing that really caught his eye other than the hamburger steak he saw so he ordered that with a side of mashed potatoes.

When the waitress returned with his order he thanked her and left to return to his apartment.

When Kaneki got back to the apartment he was greeted with a knife right beside his head. "Suzuya" He spoke with irritation laced with his voice. "Why are you throwing knives at the door" He finished while pulling the knife out the wall he was barley able to dodge. "I was bored and I don't see why your mad you always dodge them anyway" Suzuya replied nonchalantly. Suzuya then walked up to Kaneki and took his knife back while also trying to grab the food he saw in his other hand. Kaneki may have given up his knife, but he would give up the food so easily. "The fact that you know I can dodge your knives at any time is a problem in itself" Kaneki nagged as he walked past Suzuya. "Kaneki I'm sorry, your not the mean captain who lets his squad starve are you?" Suzuya asked as he got on the ground and began to hold his stomach. Kaneki couldn't help but laugh. He simply shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the small kitchen table. Kaneki began to pull out files they had on the case they were working on, while Suzuya sat across from him to eat. "Kaneki aren't you going to eat?"

"No I already ate" Was his response as he meticulously looked through the files. "Now that I think about it." Suzuya paused a waited for Kaneki to look up. "I've never seen you eat before" He said with a sly grin on his face. Kaneki knew what that grin meant. It meant that there were a thousand things running throughout his head at the moment and maybe five of them were good. He knew he had to close this topic before Suzuya started rambling on about him and his weird eating habits. "I don't eat much and when I do I prefer to be alone." He said while taking Suzuya out of his dream like state. "Why alone" He asked.

"I'm able to focus on the flavor of my food more when I'm by myself" Kaneki said as serious as he could while hold his chin in his hand. Suzuya just couldn't help but to laugh at him. That is by far the weirdest thing he has ever heard anyone say and had some pretty out there theories. For instance one theory was where Kaneki was a ghoul and the CCG were using him as a experiment. In the end though Suzuya decided to drop the subject and eat his meal.

When Kaneki saw Suzuya's smile disappear he new he stoped his imagination from running wild and decided to continue going over the files in front of him. "Kaneki what the hell is this?" Suzuya asked while he stared at his unwrapped food.

"It's hamburger steak, I couldn't find a open breakfast place nearby" Kaneki responded without looking up from his files. "I get that, but where's the vegetables and why is this damn thing smothered in gravy. Look even the mashed potatoes have fucking green spots in them."

Kaneki looked up from his files with curiosity. _'There's no way somebody could mess up a hamburger steak that bad right.'_ Kaneki's thoughts were proven wrong when he looked at the monstrosity that the diner called food.Kaneki's thoughts were proven wrong when he looked at the monstrosity that the diner called food. "Hope it tastes better than it looks, we have a long day ahead of us" Kaneki said

Kaneki stood up from the table and went to retrieve his quinque and his CCG badge. "I'll be waiting outside, when your done we're going to visit the most recent victim" Kaneki picked up his solid black Katana and placed it on his back in a comfortable position then left out the door.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

After Suzuya and Kaneki arrived at a house that supposedly belonged to the most recent victim in the child abduction cases. They stood in front of a old wooden door that has been beaten by the elements for years. The paint was faded and the wood had several scratches. Kaneki being the appointed leader took responsibility and knocked on the door lightlyThey waited, but had no response. "Migoue-san are you there?" Kaneki asked to the door while knocking again only this time he knocked harder. They waited and still no response. "Kaneki let me give it a try" Suzuya said while lightly pushing Kaneki to the side. "Suzuya, Don't do it" Kaneki warned. "What I'm just going to knock" Suzuya brushed off his warning and knocked on the door in different spots a few times. After he heard a shallow spot he stopped knocking. "Stop, Suzuya" Kaneki warned again with more anger in his voice. "Kaneki, Im just going to knock and see if anyone is home. Nothing to worry about" Suzuya reassures.

"No I know what you're going to..." Kaneki was interrupted by a yelling Suzuya. "MIGOUE-SAN!!" Suzuya yelled as he slammed his fist into the door where he was knocking. His fists went straight through the door and reached for the lock on the other side. "Do" Kaneki finished. He then heard the click and slide of the lock right before Suzuya opened the door and let him self in. _'Well there went any future assignments for us.'_ He thought as he walked in behind his partner. Kaneki took off his shoes trying to remain as polite as possible.

The front door lead to the kitchen where Kaneki saw letters scattered across the dinner table making a huge mess. Kaneki began to rummage around the letters to see if he could find anything useful. Suzuya left to look further into the house. After a few minutes of looking Kaneki saw a strange letter that read To Migoue-san from Cinderella. 'Cinderella? what is this supposed to be' Kaneki thoughts were then moved to the screaming Suzuya who was being beat with a long lamp. "Kaneki help me!" Suzuya yelled on the ground. He was trying to cover up his head while the woman beating him continued mercilessly.

"Miss please calm down" Kaneki spoke softly to her. He was hoping that if he talked softly and calmly it would calm the woman down. To his surprise however the exact opposite happened the woman then turned her sights to him. She came at him ready to slam the lamp on his head untill she felt the lamp ripped from her hands and her arms held behind her. The woman was in shock, she never seen the boy in front of her move it was all in the blink of and eye. "Miss please calm down we are from the CCG. We've come here to find a woman named Migoue kiyoko" Kaneki said while he kept a grib on her hands. "I am Migoue-san" The woman said after she was freed from her paralyzed state.

Suzuya walked into the kitchen where the two were standing. His clothes were dirty and he had shards of glass in his hair. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" Suzuya yelled while looking at the woman in Kaneki's grip. "Suzuya I told you not to break through the door" Kaneki chided. "SHE ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME!" Suzuya fired back. "After all we've been through I highley doubt a lamp could kill you" Kaneki sweat dropped at Suzuya's exaggeration. "It still hurt" Suzuya mumbled as he went back into the living room.

"I swear he's too much sometimes" Kaneki said out loud, completely forgetting about the womans arms he had pinned behind her back. "Can you let me go now?" The woman asked Kaneki. He blushed a bit out of emembarrassment, mainly because he forgot about the woman he was holding onto, but also because he was caught talking to himself. Kaneki complied to her request and released her. He kept up his gaurd though just in case she tried something. Once the Migoue was free she walked into her living room. Kaneki assumed she wanted him to follow so he did. When he entered he saw Migoue take a seat across from Suzuya. Kaneki took his seat next to Suzuya and waited for the woman to speak.

"Isn't it a little late for the CCG" Migoue said coldly while staring Kaneki in the eyes. Kaneki could already tell where this was going. This woman is the most recent in the child abduction cases. Her sorrowful grieving had been replaced with fierce anger. "Migoue-san I understand your upset, but could we ask you a few questions" Kaneki tried to get the interview to go smoothly while also trying not to anger the woman, but when he saw her eyes narrow and her face turn cold he knew he already messed that up.

"You don't know shit!" The woman slammed her hands on the table in front off them. "The fucking CCG is supposed to be so great. Ghoul eradication this, eradication that, But what the fuck did they do when my little girl went missing?" Migoue's began to get blurry when tears threatened to fall. "What did they do when other parents lost their kids" She sobbed while she leaned into the couch she was sitting on.

Kaneki didn't know how to handle this situation. He was never able to handle emotions very well. After he joined CCG Arima made it a goal to kill them off, but being more efficient than Suzuya left him no choice but to try something. "Migoue-san im sorry for my rudeness." Kaneki bowed to her. his head layed on the table in front of her along with his hands. "You are right. I could never understand what you or any of the other parents are going through" This caused the woman to quit sobbing long enough to stare at Kaneki in disbelief.

"I know it means nothing, but anything you can tell us might be able to keep more parents from understanding you" Migoue said nothing after Kaneki finished. She just got up and walked into the kitchen. "Kaneki this woman is scary" Kaneki never got the chance to reply to Suzuya because shortly after Migoue returned. She had a letter in her hand she was holding on to rather tight. She walked over to Kaneki and held the letter out to him with her head down. Her eyes were closed in an attempt to keep the tears back. "This is all I have to offer you, please get justice for my baby" Kaneki stood up and placed a hand on hers. "I swear to you as the Black reaper of the CCG they will pay" She looked up at Kaneki with hope in her eyes. He took the letter and motioned for Suzuya to follow him out the house. "Take care Migoue-san" Was the last thing he said before the door was closed.

Now Suzuya and Kaneki were back on the snowy streets of the twentieth ward. Suzuya began to lead Kaneki to a place he said would help Kaneki relax. With how the interview went Kaneki couldn't decline. It may not have been physically taxing, but brain was fired he tried his hardest to calm the woman. It may have not worked as smoothly as he liked, but he managed either way.

Kaneki never paid attention to where Suzuya was leading due to him studying the letter he was give. It was the same one he looked at when he entered the house. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened. He was surprised to see the neat and elegant penmanship. It looked as if it was an invitation to a dancy ball back in the medieval days. it read "Dear Migoue-san the clock has struck midnight so it pains me to say that your daughter's day at the ball has come to a terrible end. Truly Yours. Cinderella."

To say Kaneki was confused by the letter was an understatement. How does this have anything to do with the case. He almost wanted to say it was a sick joke, but Migoue's conviction made him turn down the thought. "We're here" Suzuya said before Kaneki could think any more on the letter. He folded up said letter and put it in his coat pocket. He looked at the sign that held the name of the building on it. 'Anteiku' Was all he could think as his hands became sweaty and his heart nearly came to a dead stop. "I know how much you like your coffee and I heard this place has the best in Tokyo." Suzuya waited for Kaneki to say something, but he never did. "Umm. your welcome" He said snapping his fingers in front of Kaneki, This successfully gained Kaneki's attention. "I'm tired Suzuya I think I'll just go to the apartment and rest" Kaneki began to walk off but was stopped by Suzuya grabbing the back of his black coat and pulled him in after him.

After Kaneki was dragged in he was welcomed with the delightful aroma of fresh coffee. He noticed Yoshimura making coffee for someone at the bar. he didn't have to be worried about being noticed by him since he was busy with someone else. He did however have to worry about Koma and Irimi who were taking orders for the many guest at the shop. Suzuya lead Kaneki to a booth seat in the corner of the shop. In a attempt to hide his face Kaneki sat down and took out his book he always has with him and buried his face in it. Suzuya however was doing just the opposite he looked through the menu trying to find the sweetest thing they had to calm his sweet tooth.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Touka! He's not imaginary he's real" Yoriko said to the girl who was walking in front of her with a smile on her face. "Sure he is" Touka spoke to Yoriko as if she was a child who claimed they saw santa claus. "Why is this so hard for you to believe" Yoriko whined.

Touka tried to stifle her laugh so she could give her friend a response. "Well that fact that a handsome white haired knight showed up to help you with your injured knee is one reason" She said half out of breath from laughing. "Hey you added the knight part" Yoriko shot back.

"Well with the way you talk about him. I just added what you wanted to. Yoriko's knight and shining armor" Yoriko never told Touka the truth on how she met the boy. How could she, she didn't want pity from her best friend. No she wanted to forgive and forget. And Touka's picking made her realize she made the right choice. She laughed along with Touka as they walked to Anteiku so Touka could begin her work.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the coffee shop. "I back mister Yoshimura" The old man looked up at Touka and gave her a friendly wave. "Hey Touka when you get changed go take there order" Irimi said pointing over to a booth in the corner. "Im on it. Yoriko looks like we're busy just set any where and ill get your coffee in a minute" Yoriko nodded in understanding and went to find a seat. Touka went to the group in the corner booth and saw they both had white hair. one had his face hidden in a book and the other was drooling out the mouth while looking at something on the menu. "Im going to get changed then ill be back to take your order" The two nodded in response and she went off to change. 'White hair' She thought. 'No just a coincidence' Touka thought while making her way to her room.

Once Touka returned she was stopped by Yoriko who found a seat at the bar. "Touka look at this"this" Yoriko pointed at the T.V she was watching. Touka had more important things to do like her job, but before she walked away something caught her attention. The news report was talking about the recent extinction raids they've had. That wasn't the part that caught her attention though. It was the mention of the Black Reaper. That very name struck fear in every ghoul. people say he is the successor to Arima and may prove to be even stronger.

He started making the news after the CCG became confident in their abilities and began to go public with their raids evey successful extinction raid was made public. The only time they never appeared on the news was when it was top secret and were trying to surprise there enemy. She wouldn't like to admit it but even she felt uneasy at the thought of coming face to face with the Black Reaper. She pulled her attention of the T.V and continued with her job. after all there was no need to worry about someone that was probably miles away.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

'Calm down. Just keep your book up and no one will notice you. It's been years anyway im sure everyone forgot about me' Kaneki panicked in his head he couldn't think straight what if he was found out, how would he explain that. would the ghouls turn on them and try to kill them. He and Suzuya could take them but he couldn't live with his self if he hurt anyone in there.

Then again what would they think if they found out would they hate him if they found out he worked for the CCG. It wasn't his choice they would understand right? Visions of Kaneki's nightmare began to flash through his head. Watching everyone die in front of him hurt, but seeing Touka's face as she cried and begged killed him. It got to the point where he panicked and shot up from his seat and made a dash for the exit.

He was so busy fighting with his own mind he didn't notice Suzuya calling out to him or thethe girl that was directly in front on him.

A loud crash was heard when Kaneki ran into the woman. His instincts took over and he twisted his body so the woman would fall on top of him instead of the ground. He held the womans head in his arms as a way of protecting her from the fall. "Sorry I didn't see you" He said to the woman in his arms. Kaneki looked down to her and saw his nightmare come to life. Her beautiful violet eyes were staring straight into his very soul. Usual they would make hin feel relaxed or put him in a trance, but not now. All he could feel while looking into her eyes was fear.

Touka couldn't believe who was under her. When they bumped into her she was prepared to rip them a knew one. That was untill she looked up into the person's grey pools. He heart beat faster when she realized Kaneki Ken was the one she was on top of, he was the one that had her safely locked in his arms. Touka's heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at her best friend from long ago.

"Ken, I've missed you so much"

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **SO THATS THE REUNION. I honestly wish I could have done it better, but I have no experience with a long lost friend coming back so not really sure how people would react.**

 **If you didn't see the update yes I changed the last chapter. The explanation is above the title.**

 **Also in first assignment that was never intended on their first mission. They have taken part in numerous raids which earned Kaneki his name aka Black Reaper. it was just their firt solo assignment as true investigator's**

 **And Im not good with clothing but picture Kaneki in black pants, long white button up and a black vest with a loose black tie. A picture of it is some where on internet and he has a coat like Arima just black in color.**

 _Touka: Sweetie, is Grim telling the truth. You were hiding from me._

 _Kaneki: honey, that was a long time ago and I had a lot going._

 _Ichika: Momma is daddy in trouble._

 _Touka: Yes he is baby._

 _Ichika: Yay sleep over with daddy._

 _Kaneki couldn't you have told a story about us in the future or present. just not our past._

 _BigGrim: Sorry got to start where it started, but thats not a bad idea. At a latter date perhaps._

 **Well I guess thats the just of it please leave a review I really do appreciate them whether it be good or bad, praise or advice. like and favorite me or the story or both your choice.**

 **And for future warning I suck at keeping track of time. for instance it could be Christmas this chapter and summer the next. I mean ill never go that drastic just if you see an error in the time or setting thats not to big please just cut me some slack but if it is big let me know and i can fix it.**

 **damn and the food Suzuya ate that really was what i got at a dinner in Tennessee when me and my family went on vacation. when i was originally writing that scene I was making Kaneki eat it then it hit me HES A FUCKING GHOUL. so i changed it to Suzuya.**

 **Thanks once again to all the readers. And a special thanks to all the ones who followed favorited or reviewed this story.**

 **Bye guys and till next times P.s Im crying now thank Tokyo ghoul is over Touken for life.**


	7. Must be a mistake

**Must be a mistake**

.' You have got to be kidding me, I panicked and tried to make a run for it and ended up crashing into the person I was trying to avoid.' Kaneki thought frantically as he stared into the blue eyes of his childhood friend.

The silent starring contest continued as they were both lost on thought. On Touka's end she was shocked speechless, she couldn't believe she found him after all these years and he was right here in the cafe where they met with his arms tightly wrapped around her. While on Kaneki's side his frantic thoughts began to calm down as he began to remember the times he shared with the girl in his arms.

'She's as cute as I remember, but I have to get out of here before the situation gets out of hand.'

"I'm sorry miss, but you must be mistaken." Kaneki said effectively snapping Touka out of her trance.

"What are you talking about Ken" Touka said as she placed her hands on Kaneki's chest and pushed her self up to where she was straddling his lap.

"Like I said miss my name is Sasaki Haise." Kaneki said while he laid on the floor of the cafe.

"OH MY GOD IT YOU!" Yoriko screamed through the cafe while she pushed her way through the small crowd that formed in hopes of catching a good show.

This also consisted of Kaneki's white haired friend that left his seat after he realized Kaneki was on the ground with a girl on top of him. The half-ghoul quickly noticed his friend moving towards him and knew that he would blurt out his name for all to hear so discreetly made a few hand signals that told Suzuya to use code name as if they were in a ghoul situation.

Suzuya noticed the hand signs and quickly got into investigator mode. He attempted to make his way through the crowd and help Kaneki, but was shoved put the way by a tall guy with white hair.

"Alright everyone back to your seats it was just a little accident as you can see" Yomo said as he shooed the customer away, leaving only Suzuya and Yoriko left standing around the fallen pair.

"Geez Touka, get off the customer already" Yomo said lazily as he stared at the two.

Embarrassment finally set in for Touka when Yomo brought up the fact that she was still straddling Kaneki. She stood up and bowed to Kaneki apologizing for falling on him even though it was his fault in the first place. Kaneki then stood up as well and was about to apologize for his part in the incident, until a small girl around Touka's age crashed into him giving him a suffocating huge.

"Dont ignore me delinquent-kun" Yoriko whined as she released the hug.

"Delinquent-kun"

"Delinquent-kun"

Kaneki and Touka both said together in a questionable tone.

"Yeah he's the one that helped me out, remember the guy I was talking about." Yoriko said as she turned to her friend that was standing by her tall white haired coworker.

"That the guy?" Touka asked in disbelief with a bit off sadness hidden in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Kaneki or Yomo.

"Well I guess that means you two might have some catching up to do, me and Touka have to get back to work anyway" Yomo said as he drug a shocked Touka behind him.

Kaneki watched as his brother and childhood friend vanished in the back room leaving him in the center of the cafe with Yoriko and Suzuya.

"Well so much for being cool and mysterious mister my name will mean nothing to you." Yoriko said as she tried to imitate Kaneki's voice.

"So can I get your name now, you know in case we run into each other again." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry miss, but me and Haise-kun have somewhere to be" Suzuya said as he quickly tugged Kaneki out of the cafe by the back of his shirt.

Meanwhile with Touka

"Did you see it?" Yomo asked as he released his hold on Touka's arm.

"See what?" Touka responded with a little hint of anger in her voice.

"The mask on his belt"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said looking up to face Yomo. "I didn't notice a fucking mask because if you didn't realize I just bumped into a goddamn Ken look alike and had my heart broken" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You need to calm down Touka" Yomo then took a step towards Touka and placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm sorry" she said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder and hugged him. She buried her face in to his apron and quietly sobbed. "I... I just thought that maybe just maybe by some chance he was still alive and he would come back to us one day, I know it's a stupid childish thing to think but it made me happy knowing he was out there somewhere."

Yomo not being one to handle emotions very well did what anyone would do in the situation. He stood their and let Touka vent.

 **A/N: Wow bet no one saw this coming. honestly neither did I, but i was looking at some fan art of Touka, Kaneki and thier daughter and i got inspired so a little treat to those that enjoyed this story.**

 **I hope this chapter is a decent return to the story i just hope that my past slef didn't fuck up the plot to were i had nothing to work with but i think i manged.**

 **anyway yes this story is not canceled but like usual work and shit gets in the way so updates will be slow.**

 **anyway i hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to leave a review infact i encourage you too** **and check out my other stories if you want.**

 **p.s i might start doing some one shots let me know if any of you guys are interested.**

 **Touka: What the hell took so long**

 **BigGrim: uh lost track of time?**

 **Touka: to hell with that it been** **almost half a damn year!**

 **Kaneki: Mabye you could give him a break sweetie he has to work too you know.**

 **Touka: oh I'll break him alright, come here**

 **BigGrim: fuck this im out**

 **Kankei: by grim, sorry bout the break thing id help, but well you know live with her.**

 **Touka: What was that?**

 **Kankei: oh shit wait up grim.**


	8. Memory lane

**Memory lane**

"You know it been awhile" Itori said while spinning a wine glass full of blood.

"What are you talking about?" Uta asked as he watched Itori down her glass of ghoul wine. She let out a loud and unnecessary sigh as the last drop passed her lips. Out the corner of his eye he could also see Yomo sitting beside Itori staring off into space. This was the usual for his tall white haired friend, but for some reason something felt off about him today.

"I mean since all three of us were together again" Itori said with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "When that bitch Rize tried to eat Ken, we kinda lost touch." She finished while looking at her empty glass.

"Your wrong Itori" Uta said with his hand lazily supporting his head on the bar. His statement got the attention of both Itori and the zoned out Yomo.

"Well think about it, Yomo went to Anteiku, you opened up a mask shop in the fourth ward and I opened this lovely bar here" Itori said while spreading her arms out, showing off her elegant bar.

"No" Uta said in a low voice. Itori wouldn't admit it but he was kinda killing her buzz. "You're right that we all ran away, but were not together... not with out Ken." Uta rasied his head and stared at his company with his red eyes. " Do you guy's remember our old home, at the docks?"

Itori and Yomo could only stare as they saw tears form in Uta's eyes. Itori has never seen Uta cry or anything close to it even when Kaneki disappeared from the hospital he was just full of rage. It was like he bottled up all his sadness and used it to attack any Investigator he could find. For Itori it became normal to find Uta covered in blood.

"Well I still vist there sometimes." Uta said while wiping his eyes. "I'm not sure why I do, I mean it's still the same old hole plus a bit off dust but. Uta stood up and reached over the bar grabbing a half full bottle of blood wine.

"You hope you'll walk in one day and see Ken on the couch reading his books" Yomo said breaking his silence.

"Yeah" Uta said while removing the cork and taking a drink. "Maybe" He walked behind Itori and stopped in between the two. Uta took another swig of the wine before he filled Itori's wine glass then handing the bottle to Yomo. "I apologize for ruining the mood I just can't help but wonder if he's even alive anymore and if he is where is he?" Uta put put his arms around Yomo and Itori's shoulders. "I just want answers"

"The I'm glad that we were able to meet up" Yomo said while placing the bottle on the bar, he wasn't in the mood to drink.

"Why's that Renji" Itori said as she sipped on her fresh poured glass.

"I believe Kaneki is alive and that I've found him" Yomo watched as Itori spit the little bit of blood out of her mouth and flet Uta's arm twitch.

"What the hell are we still doing here then?" Itori said as she quickly downed her drink and stood up while taking hold of both Yomo's and Uta's arm.

"Its not that simple" Yomo said freeing himself form her grasp.

"Why the fuck not?" Itori said angrily. "Do you guy's think your the only one's that suffered since that day" Itori's grip on Uta's wrist tightened to the point where he thought he felt his wrist crack. He'll admit that it hurt like hell, but he knew Itori needed to get this out of her system. "I lost my little brother, it was my job to take care of him and I failed" Tears quickly began to sting her eyes and cloud her vision, but she continued on. "I drunk my self stupid while you two tried to find him and every time before I passed out I kept imagining seeing Ken and him hating me for being weak and not protecting him."

The two men in the room looked to each other hoping one would know how to handle the situation. It wasn't that they didn't care, it's just they don't know what to do. All these years their sister was punishing herself and they never knew. They felt like the biggest asshole's ever, all that time they spent grieving and Itori just kept to her self and drowned her sorrows in a bottle. sure Uta's form of grieving was not beneficial in anyway, but he didn't blam himself and he was able to get past his grief and search for Kaneki.

Yomo was the first to take action and do for Itori what he did for Touka. He pulled her in a tight hug causing her to release her death grip on Uta's wrist. She let herself be pulled into Yomo's arms and cried out all her pain onto his chest.

"I think im with Itori on this one big guy" Uta said while rubbing Itori's back with his uncrushed hand. "So why isn't it simple."

"It's the situation" Itori looked up at Yomo while cleaning her face. Yomo knew that Uta and Itori needed a reason to not jump the gun on Kaneki and the truth would work, but it wouldn't be easy to swallow. "If im right then that would me Kaneki is an investigator for the CCG." Yomo waited for the outrage that was sure to come from his family.

"That's it?" Itori asked while she wiggled out of Yomo's grip. "If that's it then lets go kick some CCG ass and get Ken back." Itori finished cleaning her face and smiled at Yomo.

"But what if he's been brainwashed or threatened to work with them." Yomo said stunned that Itori wasn't seeing the danger or circumstances in the situation.

"well if he's brainwashed a glance at big bro Uta will fix that and if he's threatened then we'll just kick who's ever ass is threatening him." Uta said as he walked passed Itori and Yomo and made his way to the exit.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Uta's right Renji" Itori patted Yomo on his shoulder as she made her way to the exit along with Uta. Her previous grief now forgotten now that her mind was set on saving her little bro. "Alright then its settled, Operation: save little bro from a buch of jackass CCG investigator's is a go."

Yomo watched as Uta and Itori left the bar with a much happier mood. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he walked out the door to follow after them. _'We'll have so much to catch up on once your home Ken.'_

"Stupid Yomo" Touka said angrily to Yoriko as she watched her friend eat her luch. "I mean what the hell, after all that he talks about a stupid mask the guy was carrying"

"Maybe he recognized it or something" Yoriko said in attempt to reason with her hot headed friend.

"That would make since, but when I asked him about the mask he said" Touka cleared her throat and prepared to do her best Yomo impersonation. "I think it reminds me of something, but im not sure." She took a sip of her water to ease her throat since Yomo's deep voice kinda hurt. "Anyway what kinda answer is that"

"I'm not sure that really is a answer if im honest" Yoriko said as she rolled a sausage around with her chopsticks. "So how did Haise-kun upset you anyway?"Yorika asked. She stopped playing with her food and closed up her bento.

"Haise-kun?" Touka asked curiously.

"Yea that's the name of the guy from yesterday, or at least that's what his friend called him." Yoriko said as she put away her bento and gave her full attention to her distraught friend.

"Well in that case, It wasn't really Haise-kun's fault" Touka said as her face seemed to loose it's anger. She turned her head to look out the window on the left side of her desk. "Do remember the first friend I ever had?" She asked as she watched grey clouds roll in over the school. "You know the one I told you about"

"Yeah Kaneki Ken, right?"

"Yeah, well if you remembered that much then you know Ken went missing a while back." Touka said as the rumble of thunder entered her ears and shook her desk. "I thought I got over it and that I forgotten about him, but" Touka clenched her teeth and balled up her fist in an attempt to hold back the flood of emotions that she thought she left behind her. "When I saw Haise-kun's face it reminded me so much of Ken and it's like all the pain and sadness of loosing him came back ten fold." Touka was able to hold in her tears, but the sky seemed to reflect her emotions and began shed its tears for her. "am I an idiot for thinking he still alive?" She asked in a pained voice. She relaxed her body allowing the color to return to her knuckles.

"No" Yoriko said as she laid her hand over Touka's relaxed fist. "Having hope doesn't make you stupid, in fact I think it's sweet." Yoriko watched as Touka's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Its not sweet" Touka said in an attempt to keep her bad girl persona.

"In all seriousness though maybe you should look into Haise-kun" Yoriko asked as she moved her hands and held a thinking pose.

"Why would I do that?" Touka asked confused as a bolt of lightning shot out the sky soon followed by the rumble of thunder.

"Well if Yomo's curious about him maybe he knows something. Talk to him, im sure if he knows something he'll help you." Yoriko said with confidence just radiating off of her.

"You sure do have a lot of confidence in this guy, why's that?" Touka asked. She noticed Yoriko turn her attention to her lap probably in an attempt to hide her blush. Touka saw this as a clear shot at some sweet revenge and was more than happy to take it. "Oh I see you have a crush on Haise-kun dont you?" Touka askex with a mischievous smile on her face.

"N..No it's not like that he just helped me out the other day and he seemed to be a nice guy." Yoriko said quietly as she tried to shrink in on her self. She knew messing with Touka was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself and now she's paying the price for it.

"You know if you want you can come with me and after we're done you could go on a date." Touka said as she poked the top of the girls head repeatedly.

Yoriko was all ways one to tease her friend, but when the teasing was on her she couldn't take it. She would always get embarrassed way to quick and that's exactly what was happening now. Just when she thought she was about to die of embarrassment she was saved literally by the bell.

"Oh will you look at that time for class to start" Yoriko said taking the escape route and leaving to go take her seat.

After afternoon classes began Touka was left sitting in her chair with her mind far from the class she was attending. Instead her focus was on finding Haise and then hopefully Kaneki.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 **A/N: On with the pleasantries**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please like follow, favorite or what ever you do on this damn site. Oh and definitely leave a review.**

 **Now on to the fun stuff.**

 **Yes another short one I've realised I fucked up with this story by opening up more plots than I can manage. So im attempting to save this story with shorter chapters. Just until every thing gets back on track. let me know if you guys think its a waste and i should just restart from scratch.**

 **I feel as ththough my writing is boring by the way like I have too many kaneki saids and what not. please let me know your guy's opinion on that.**

 **That pretty much wraps it up I hope you guys are doing great and look forward to more chapter's on this and my Naruto story if you reading both. just please remember im an unscheduled ass. Now you guys have anything you'd like to add?**

 **Kaneki: Na im good**

 **Touka: zzzzz**

 **BigGrim: Kaneki... she's drooling on you**

 **Kaneki: Yea just please god dont tell her that or were both dead**


	9. A break in the case

**A break in the case**

"Give me a push Kaneki" Suzuya demanded from his spot on a nearby swing. Kaneki looked up from his book and saw his long time partner and friend cheerfully kicking his feet back in forth on a kids swing set. He took a look around and couldn't help the peaceful smile that graced his usual expressionless face. He saw kids running around the playground without a care in the world while parents sat on nearby benches chatting with one another. It was peaceful, something he seems to experiencing less and less as of late.

"Kaneki come ooon" Sadly he couldn't enjoy it for too long due to his overly childish friend asking him to push him on a swing. Kaneki calmly placed a solid black bookmark in his book then placed the book back in his bag. He made his way over to his friend who was smiling stupidly as a walked behind him and gave him a light push.

"Wheeeee!" Suzuya yelled causing the kids and some parents to stare at the duo. Kaneki noticed the strange look they were getting and came to the conclusion that Suzuya wasn't worth this level of embarrassment. So he quickly retreated back to his bench to continue reading his book. "Awww you no fun" Suzuya said as he hoped off the swing that was hardly moving.

"Well we aren't here for fun." Kaneki said as he flipped the page in his book. "Yea yea I know, it just seems stupid to come to a park and not have fun." Suzuya said with a sigh as he plopped down in the bench beside Kaneki and threw his head back with his arms resting on the back of the bench. "Suzuya use your head, what did all the abductions have in common?" Kaneki asked while he peeked over the top of his book and saw the children playing once again. "They were all children"

"Right, and if your a ghoul that only targets children where is the most likely hunting ground?" Kaneki asked Suzuya in attempt to see how well his friend was in the detective portion of their profession. "Umm..." Suzuya hummed as he thought about his answer. Kaneki looked to his right at his friend's laid back expression, he couldn't tell if his friend really didn't know the answer or just didn't care. "Come on it's not that diffi.."

"A daycare" Suzuya said interrupting Kaneki. His once lazy position on the bench was replaced with him sitting straight up and his fist slammed into his hand to top it all off he had a smirk on his face that made it look like there was no way he could be wrong.

That was until Kaneki's book quickly met his face. Suzuya's body went limp with his head sagging to his shoulder. Sure Kaneki may have hit him so hard his soul was trying to fly away, but this just seems to be the same song and dance for the duo so they got used to it and moved on.

"No a damn park, Why do you think we're here?"

"..."

"Don't answer that" Kaneki said as he stood up grabbing Suzuya's limp hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Alright, alright I get it time to actually work." Suzuya said as he stretched his arms behind his back and then placed his hands inside his pockets. "So how do we go about this captain"

"Go to the play ground and..." Kaneki paused mid way as he stared at his friend using his pinky to pick his nose without a care in the world. "Be you." He finished.

Suzuya removed his mining tool from his nose with a little bit of loot stuck to his pinky. "And where will you be?" Suzuya asked as he flicked the substance off his pinky using his other hand.

"I'll be under that tree" Kaneki said as he pointed to a huge shady tree up on a hill over looking the playground." with you at the playground and me under the tree we should be able to spot anything out of ordinary and not seem suspicious.

"Alright then I'm off" Suzuya said as he ran off towards the playground and began playing tag with a group of children. Kaneki smiled at the scene as he watched his friend seamlessly join the children like he knew them for years. Many people saw this trait off Suzuya's useless and off putting, after all he is seventeen and acts just like a child with out a care in the world, but for Kaneki that makes him a great partner. Even through all his antics Kaneki knows he takes his job as an investigator serious...well parts of it at least.

Kaneki turned away from Suzuya and made his way to the tree knowing that the children couldn't be safer with his odd friend around. After he made it to the tree he took a seat just below it and pulled out his book he's been reading. "Guess all we can do is wait, hope Suzuya has enough energy to keep it up" Kaneki said quietly to himself as he flipped the page in his book.

Kaneki looked up from his book and noticed that the large amount of shade he had had now withered away and only covered the upper section of his body leaving his legs to bathe in the sun.

Three hours have passed since their stakeout began and it has been the most uneventful thing Kaneki has had the pleasure of doing. It wouldn't be as bad if he had something to do, like his partner who was still going strong playing in the park with a whole new set of kids since the ones who were there originally have long since left.

He couldn't even continue his favorite hobby since his book has been finished in the first hour of this adventure. So he decided to relax under the tree and day dream, he would occasionally sniff for the scent of a ghoul nearby but he never noticed any thing that would cause alarm.

He stood up from his spot and made his way to Suzuya who was lazily swinging back and forth on a swing set. He noticed how Suzuya had a faint smile on his face as he watched the children play with cosplayers that arrived shortly after he stood up from his spot on the hill.

"Any luck down here?" Kaneki asked as his gaze turned to the laughing children. Most of the cosplayers were dressed up as princess and princesses. They had a cart near by filled with little dresses and wigs for the kids to dress up in. It seemed as if everyone had a roll in the game, boys would be worriers and try to save the helpless princesses while girls would play the role of the helpless princesses. Well most would, some girls would say they didn't need to be saved and started to fight with the boys.

"No, everything is fine on my end" Suzuya stopped his swinging walked over closer to Kaneki. He stopped about three feet away from his partner to lean on a pole that was holding up the swing set. "I just dont get it" Kaneki turned to his friend after hearing his frustration. "Get what?" He asked

"I've been looking at every possible way to kidnap someone, but every thing I come up with would just leave you ending up caught." Suzuya kicked the dirt under his feet in an attempt to not freak out from the frustration of not knowing. After all part of catching a killer is getting into the mind of a killer, with is something both Suzuya and Kaneki have been having trouble with.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. The areas too open to make a clean get away and even so the kidnapper still managed to only get caught once." Kaneki held his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to grow tired of all this, the mission, lying to his family and fucking Arima. Kaneki was never a drinker unlike his sister, but he could really go for something right about now, just to calm his nerves.

"I suppose we should head back and think this over again, maybe there's something we missed." Kaneki said as he began walking towards the exit of the park with Suzuya behind him. Once they reached the gate of the park Kaneki noticed a woman with black hair walking up from behind them. The woman was probably in her thirties and quite beautiful in Kaneki's opinion. She was wearing tight white jeans paired with a yellow sundress. Her hair was in a braid and hung over her left shoulder and to top it off, beautiful emerald eyes. There wasn't to much notable about her son however he was wearing tan cargo shorts and a red shirt with a strange leaf looking design on the front. He had his mother's hair but he assumed his father's eyes since they were blue.

Kaneki moved to the side will pulling the back Suzuya's shirt so the mother and son could pass. The woman smiled at the duo and thanked them as they passed. Kaneki returned the smile and was about to follow them out until he got a whiff of something strange. It was faint, extremely faint, but it gave off the scent of blood and it was coming from that woman. It was almost as if she was drenching in it, but she has long since washed it off.

"Excuse me miss" Kaneki followed her quickly while also making sure he wasn't running so he wouldn't scare her off. The woman heard Kaneki and turned her head while still walking and noticed the two following her. She tightened her grip on her son's hand and started walking faster.

"Miss stop I'd like to ask you a few questions" As soon as Kaneki finished his sentence he saw the woman pick of the boy and take off running.

"SUZUYA DON'T LET HER GET AWAY" Kaneki yelled to his friend as they took off after the woman. She began to push and shove the pedestrians in front off her out off the way as she ran down the sidewalk in a panic. "PLEASE HELP THOSE MEN ARE CHASING ME!" The plea of help from the woman caught the attention of most if not all men on the side walk. They turned to Kaneki and Suzuya and attempted to stop them by talking, grabbing and out right fighting.

"MOVE THIS IS A CCG INVESTIGATION" Kankei yelled to the men crowding them as he pulled out his wallet flashing his badge for the world to see. Some backed off immediately, but the others either didn't hear him or just didn't care. That was when Suzuya lost his temper and began brawling with the civilians. "Wee, this is so much fun" Suzuya said as he punched and kicked his way through the crowd.

Kaneki looked around in an attempt to find a way out of the crowd and saw the woman running across traffic with the child in her arms. "Ah damn it" Kaneki said to himself as he pushed his way out of the crowd and onto the busy street. He heard car horns blowing at the woman and saw many slamming on brakes trying to avoid her. She was almost at the end off the street when a speeding car came through. The car attempted to slam on brakes like the others, but wasn't able to in time. Thankfully the cars mirror was the only thing that hit the woman. The hit to the womans side caused her to stumble and fall with the boy in her arms.

Kaneki took off after being able to easily weave around and jump over the pile up of stopped cars. He watched as the woman got up with the child still in her arms. He thought maybe she would give up and end this, but was proven wrong when ran into a nearby alleyway.

Kaneki turned to look for his friend to see how he was fairing with the rowdy crowd and to his relief Suzuya was making his way across the street. He looked behind his friend who was smiling and waving at him and noticed a huge pile of bodies. "Please tell me they're alive."

"Those lazy bones are fine, now let's go catch us a ghoul" Kaneki nodded his head and took off into the alleyway with Suzuya following close behind. They heard the faint splash of water ahead of them as they chased after the woman. They continued through the alleyway the sun was beginning to be blocked out by the hight of the building. The ally just seemed to go on and on until they arrived at a dead end.

The dark and wetness of the ally seemed to be something out of a horror movie. The feeling was amplified when they caught the sight of the woman they were chasing on her knees and her teeth clamped down on the boys arm. It was strange that the boy was a live, but he was having no reaction to having a part of his arms bitten off. The boys blood was pooling out of the womans mouth as she chewed his flesh with a look of euphoria on her face.

While woman appeared to be distracted with the taste of flesh Kaneki made his move and with in human speed he used the sheath of his sword to quickly get her away from the boy. He unsheathed his blade and readied himself for her counter attack, but strangely she didn't. Sure he put a lot of power behind his attack but that would only stun a ghoul.

"Suzuya patch the boy" Kaneki said while keeping his gaze on the woman. "Already on it" Suzuya said as he began wrapping the boy's arms. Kaneki walked up to the drowned woman hesitantly and checked to see if she was even alive. He checked her pulse and was able to feel the rythm of her heart beat. "Just unconscious, but still strange" Kaneki said to himself as he began to sniff the air around them, it had the strong stench of blood obviously, but it was missing something important.

"Hey Kaneki come look at this" Kaneki turned to his friend and saw that he patched the boy up and was now shining a light in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as he squatted down beside his stitched up friend.

"I noticed that this kids eyes seemed strange so I took a look and found this." Suzuya shined the light at the child's eyes and nothing, they had the appearance of a dead fish.

"She drugged him?"

"Yea I assume so" Suzuya picked up the child and walked over to the woman with Kaneki. "She went down rather easily"

"Yeah too easy" Kaneki walked back up to the woman and inspected her body. Her shirt and pants were splattered with blood. Kaneki gave the air another taste with his nose and couldn't help but feel something was off. He held his head down as he thought about everything hes been through today.

"Captain, what's wrong just kill the thing and be done with it" Suzuya said impatiently

"Give me a damn minute"

"..."

Kaneki thought back to the chase and remembered her getting clipped by that car she fell to the ground and appeared winded. "Wait a minute" Kaneki said as he raised his head and lifted um the womans dress to reveal a nasty bruise that went from her hip to the top of her rip cage. The impact from the mirror back a little skin which caused the wound to not only bruise but bleed as well.

Kaneki was beginning to piece things together, but he needed to be sure so he discreetly used his fingers and wiped some of the women's blood on them and then moved his fingers to his lips and gave a quick taste. That's when he was sure the lack of smell the wound and the taste. It could only mean one thing

"She's not a ghoul"

 **Wo.. wo.. wow what a terrific audience.**

 **anyway finally another chapter am i right. i hope you guys enjoyed it and as usual id like to say a few things. first off can we please get some more good tokyo ghoul stories out their. im not saying mine is the best or even good but im trying and i would like to read some of your stories too. and if you enjoy the story please let me know with a follow a favorite and better yet a comment.**

 **Well i think thats it so i would like to think everyone for your support and i was also thing on getting someone to proof read my stuff so let me know if your interested**

 **well im off to hide away for another three months.**

 **catch ya next time**


End file.
